Hidden Truths & Exposed Secrets
by Nathaniel Zellos
Summary: Ruby is a wolf faunus with the White Fang, that is until a heist goes wrong. Ruby loses her memories of her time in the White Fang and regains her youthful innocence. But what happens when she meets someone from that time who remembers her? Part one in the "Life of a Fang" series. Rated M to language. Update: New cover art provided by a very close friend who knows I love this ship.
1. The Meeting

_**A/N Hey guys, you need to know that my updates will be haphazard as of August 22, but I will try to update this story within 2 days of my AO3 account. This story will be centered around flashbacks to Ruby's past and team RWBY's first year at Beacon Academy. Some events will differ from the show but I will not reveal them all, as that would be spoiling it. Now I did not say that wouldn't reveal some. One is, of course, that Ruby is a faunus. One that is not obvious is that... Did you really think I would spoil the story?! Hah! This second one is a big secret that will get revealed in chapter 2 or 3. Italics are used to indicated thoughts in first-person P.O.V. and I hope you enjoy!**_  
 _ **P.S I added a few lines while fixing the formatting. Hope you guys don't mind. :)**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **"The Meeting"**

 **Third-person P.O.V.**

Glynda had just put the girl in the red hood down in the chair when she started mumbling, so she spoke up. "Do you know just how much danger you put everyone, including yourself, in?" Glynda asked.

"But they started it!" the girl shouted back

"You're lucky someone wants to speak with you, otherwise I would have you sent home with a pat on the back...and a slap on the wrist!" At this last part, Glynda slapped her riding crop down hard on the table, causing the girl to quickly pull her hands back off the table lest they get hit.

"Now Glynda, don't go scaring the girl. I mean, she did handle herself quite well out there," said a man who walked in the room carrying a plate of cookies in his right hand, and a mug of coffee in the other.

"Sorry Ozpin, but she needs to understand that her actions could've had serious ramifications," Glynda replied sheepishly.

The man now revealed as Ozpin just waved Glynda into a corner of the room ignoring her for now. He sat down opposite the girl in red while placing the cookies in front of her. She hesitantly took one, waiting for someone to tell no. When no one did, she started wolfing down he cookies as fast as she could. While she was eating, the hood came off her head just enough to reveal her eyes.

"Ruby Rose. You have... Silver eyes," Ozpin stated.

Ruby tried to squirm away while still eating the cookies, albeit slower. "I-I really don't like it when people get too close to me," she said with her mouth full of cookies.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

*Gulp* "Sorry...Glynda, is it?" Ruby asked.

Glynda just ignored her while returning to her scroll. Ozpin motioned to Glynda to bring her closer to the table and said, "So, where did you learn to fight like this?"

"I-I-I honestly do...," Ruby said while getting quieter towards the end, causing Ozpin and Glynda to learn forward but still didn't catch what she said.

"Sorry could you repeat that? We couldn't understand you," replied Ozpin.

Ruby took a deep breath in and out before blurting out, "I-honestly-don't-remember!" As she said this, she shook her head hard enough to cause her hood to fall off her head, revealing two red wolf-like ears on top her head. "EEEP!" Ruby hastily pulled her hood back up, but it was too late.

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

 _Why did I have to do that? Why, why, why!_ I went into panic mode after my hood fell down but I wasn't fast enough. _DAMN IT! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN!_

"Ruby," the man, Ozpin, the director of Beacon Academy, said to me. "Why do you hide your ears?"

 _Because people always beat me when they see them. Because I just want to be left alone._ Of course, I just stayed silent, waiting for the inevitable to happen. What I didn't expect was the woman ( _Ginny? Gina? No, no not those. What was it? Oh, yeah! Glynda!_ ) to reach down and wipe away tears that had unwillingly appeared in my eyes.

"It's okay. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine, Ruby," Glynda told me.

But I knew everything wasn't going to be fine. Ever since I was little, I was told to hide my ears, whether I hid them in plain sight by keeping them flat or wearing my headphones, like I did before Glynda brought me here, or by wearing my hood up like I was doing now. What I didn't understand was why they weren't disgusted at me. I knew they were Huntsmen but that didn't mean they didn't hate me. When I was five-years-old, I remember being chased through the slums of Vale by a group of men who were hunting other faunus for fun. One of them was a Huntsman, or a Huntsman-in-training, and he was the one that caught up to me. After that I don't remember anything up until a few months ago. But I often get flashes of faces, occasionally voices with them, and rarely names. There are two faces that stand out. One had red hair that hid his faunus trait while the other had black hair and a matching bow on her head. I don't remember their names but I do know they were my friends. _Oh shit! I Ozpin is talking! I better act like I was paying attention._

"...have only seen one other person wield something like this. A dusty old crow."

 _A dusty old crow? WAIT!_ "hmf-hm-hmfhm!" I mumbled with a mouthful of crumbs.

"Ruby, what did I say about talking with your mouth full!" came the angry response.

*Gulp* "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! But... I don't think we have seen each other in a long time."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at this. "Really?! Why do you say that?" _Wow. He sounds genuinely surprised._

"W-w-well, I don't remember anything from when I was five up until a few months ago when I woke in a field not far from the city."

 **Third-person P.O.V.**

Ozpin looked at Ruby in disbelief, though it never went past his eyes. "You mean to tell me you do not remember roughly ten years of your life?" he asked.

The reply came quicker than one normally expects. "That's right!"

"So tell me, what do you want to do most of all right now?" Ozpin asked, hands steepled while waiting for her response.

Ruby looked deep in thought for a minute before replying, "I want to become a Huntress."

At this, Ozpin's only reaction was a slight rise of the eyebrows, with the question, "And why is that, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I wanna help people. Well, the police are alright, but being a huntress just sounds so much more romantic!"

"Do you know who I am?"

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

 _Do I know who he is? Does he think I'm stupid? Wait don't answer that Ruby. Why not? Just because he..._ I broke my train of thought when I heard Ozpin take a sip of his coffee. I honestly don't see how people can stand the taste of it. "Uhhh... You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy," I answered.

"And she is professor Glynda Goodwitch," Ozpin said as he nodded towards the other teacher. "Do you want to come to my school?"

 _Wait, is he being genuine? Well, even if he isn't, I might as well jump on the attempt._ "More than anything in the world!"

"Well, okay then."

W _ait, what just happened? He just accepted you into beacon despite your heritage, idiot. I know that but what I was trying to say was "Why?" And plus wouldn't it be "our heritage" not "your heritage"? I don't know you tell me, 'cause you are the one talking to yourself. Touché Ruby._

"Oh, by the way, would you happen to know a Mr. Taiyang Xiao Long?" Ozpin asked me.

"Ummm... Yeah, he's sort of my dad, why?" I asked, caution in my voice.

"Well then, I thought I might inform you that your sister Yang Xiao Long will be attending this year and might be glad to see her long lost sister."

 _Say WHAAAT?! I totally forgot about Yang! How could I do that? And to my sister no less. Well it IS you we are talking about._ "Okay, thanks! I guess I'll see you next week then."


	2. The Reunion

_**A/N Hey guys, this was finished sooner than planned, so I'm publishing this on the same day. Now, just a heads up, we have a couple of new items in the story denoting different things. Bold text surrounded by * indicates sounds, anything surrounded by brackets underneath the P.O.V. indication indicates time, anything surrounded by parentheses underneath P.O.V. indicates place, and underlined italics are used only for flashbacks. Now remember, just italics indicates thoughts, but there will be no thoughts in flashbacks. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Reunion**

 **Ruby P.O.V.**  
(outside bullhead, before takeoff)

 _Woah! This is amazing!_ I was admiring the view of the bullhead from outside before I left for Beacon Academy. Before today, I have never even been in one, but by the end of the day, that will no longer be true. _I can't believe this is-_ "Oof!" Some busty, blonde chick came out of nowhere and knocked me down to the ground. I guess it didn't help that I grabbed her sleeve and pulled her with me. As we lay there face to face, trying to get up, I said, "Watch where you're going!"

She just stopped moving and looked at me with her lilac eyes. _Wait, who do I know with lilac eyes?_ "RUBY!" I winced as she yelled that right in my ears, both sets.

 _Ugh. Only one person I can remember who can reach that volume, and on purpose._ "Yang? Is that you?"

She helped me to my feet, only to punch me down to my ass again.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!? UNCLE QROW AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU FOR TEN YEARS! TEN! FUCKING! YEARS!" Yang yelled in my face, in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"'I'M SORRY'? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF? IF YOU REALLY WERE SORRY, YOU WOULD TELL ME WHERE IN FUCKING HELL YOU HAVE BEEN FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS!"

"Yang, if you will lower your voice, I will answer the best I can, but you are starting to draw a crowd," I attempt to reason to her.

"OH, I'M SORRY! IS THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE FOR YOU! WELL TOO BAD SIS! I AM GOING TO STAY AT THIS VOLUME UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A GOOD ASS ANSWER!" she yelled back, refusing to see reason.

I kept my voice low and level to get my point across when I said, "Yang, now is neither the time nor the place to make a scene. I will explain everything I can when we get on the bullhead and get on our way to Beacon. But right now, I need you to calm down and think rationally before you do something stupid."

That seemed to work as the ever slowly rising fire around my sister started to dissipate. "You had better tell me everything, otherwise you- Wait! Did you say 'get on OUR way to Beacon'?" she asked, wonder and confusion in her voice.

"Yes, I did. Now we better hurry up before it leaves without us," I said as i went to turn around. Before I turned around, though, I saw a glint in her eye. "YAANNG? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

She was walking towards me slowly with her arms outstretched for a hug, but I saw something that indicated it was anything but that. When she got within arms reach I remembered something she used to do before my memory loss.

"YANG! DON'T YOU DARE!" I yell at her, trying to run away.

"Too late, Rubes!" At this, she grabbed me in a headlock, making it look like she was giving me a fucking noogie, when she was really just petting my wolf ears. I tried not to nuzzle her hand when she abruptly pulled it away. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THE DOORS ARE CLOSING, WE GOTTA GO!" Yang said, right in my ears again.

We grabbed our stuff, and I only beat Yang to the bullhead due to her getting a head start and me using my semblance. We were huffing and puffing _**(A/N**_ **pun** _**intended)**_ and grinning like nothing ever happened by the time the doors closed and we were on our way to Beacon Academy.

 **Ruby P.O.V.**  
[2 hours later] (inside bullhead, mid-flight)

"OOOH! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY LITTLE SISTER IS GOING TO BEACON WITH ME!" Yang was hugging me worse than the death grip of an Ursa Major.

"Please... Stop..." I had finally gotten Yang convinced that I couldn't remember ten years of my life up until a few months ago. _Fucking hell! I forgot how stubborn Yang can be._

"I'm just happy that my little sis got accepted two years early! Without going to Signal either! You're going to be the bee's knees!" _Fucking hell. Is this how she's going to be now?_

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, or any other kind of 'knees'. I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees," I replied.

At this point, a mugshot of the ass-hat who tried to kill me appeared on the news, saying he is the one behind all the dust robberies _(Tell me something I don't know Lisa Lavender.)_ and that he was suspected of working with the White fang. I don't know why, but when I heard this it felt like a hundred Ursa Majors where piled on top of me.

"Rubes," Yang's voice brought me back to reality, "do you know this bastard?"

"Y-y-yeah. I kind of stopped him from robbing From Dust to Dawn, and almost had him before he escaped. * _Almost killing me in his getaway_ _ _.*__ _"_

"Wow, I am proud of you." ***smack*** "But think before you ever take on a dangerous criminal ON YOUR OWN!" Yang said, slapping me in the face.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked in rage, my cheek stinging from the impact.

"FOR ALMOST GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"

 _ _I__ _guess I said the part about almost dying out loud. Oops._ So I just sat there while Yang went on her tirade, but I just tuned her out while I looked around the bullhead. It was then that I noticed a boy who was green in the face, looking for a trashcan. I saw him heading our way, about to blow, so I stood up and took a few unnoticed steps back from Yang.

When he reached her, I had the right idea in stepping back as... "EEEW! YAAANNG, YOU GOT PUKE ON YOUR SHOES!"

This should make us even, she punched and slapped me, I did not warn her about vomit boy before he blew, tied. "GROSS! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

 **Ruby P.O.V.**  
[30 minutes later] (outside bullhead, Beacon Academy grounds)

When the doors finally opened, Vomit Boy was the first out, still sick. As soon as I walked out, I saw all of the cool and unique weapons.

"OOH! THAT GIRL HAS A FIRE SWORD! AND THAT GUY HAS A GIANT CHAKRAM! A~AAH! Ugh!"

I was roughly pulled by the tail end of my cloak, only to hear Yang say, "I thought you were happy with Crescent Rose." At the mention of my sweetheart's name, I pulled her out in a second in her scythe form, cuddling with her in my arms.

"I am. I also like to see new weapons, because one can tell a lot about a person just by what the use in battle," I tried to explain.

"Well, why don't you go and try to make some friends?" Yang asked, putting her nosy ass in my private life.

By now, I had put Rose back into her carry form and stored her in the small of my back, replying, "Why would I do that when I have you?"

"Weellllll... My-friends-are-here-so-bye!" she said in rapid succession as she ran towards a group of people waiting for her.

"YAAANNNGGG!" ***sigh*** "Now what am I supposed to do?" I ask the empty air.

As I turned around, I ran into a luggage cart filled with suitcases with a vaguely familiar logo on them.

"Watch where you're going, you dolt!" an unknown voice yelled at me.

When I looked up to see who was yelling at me, my eyes were held by light blue eyes. As I saw that those eyes belonged to a vaguely familiar face, not one from my dreams, but one I think I've seen before, the blue-eyed girl continued yelling, shaking a vial filled with fire dust with a broken seal.

"Uhh...Aahh...AAAH-CHOO!" I sneeze, attempting to warn her about the seal, causing a huge explosion from the floating dust.

 _OH SHIT! Well, there goes one potential friend._ As the smoke settled, she just stared angrily at me.

"I-I-I'm sorry," I said meekly.

"'I'M SORRY'? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? YOU ARE JUST LUCKY WE DIDN'T GET BLOWN OFF THE CLIFF!" the girl yelled at me. _Why does everyone like yelling at me?_

I was getting tired of all this yelling directed at me and my sensitive ears, so I did some yelling of my own. "I SAID I WAS FUCKING SORRY, PRINCESS!"

That is when an eerily familiar voice said from behind me, "It's heiress, actually."

Both me and the heiress turned to face the voice, and what I saw made me want to scream. Standing there behind us was a girl about two years older than me, with a pale complexion, yellow eyes, and black hair with a matching bow on top of it. _It's you! The girl from my dreams!_

She continued speaking, "That's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

The girl, who I now know as Weiss, the Ice Bitch, replied, "Finally some recogni-"

"The same company known for its questionable partners and controversial labor laws," the girl said, interrupting Weiss.

At this, Weiss was at a loss for words and stormed off towards the school, and the girl that had subsequently saved me from her wrath just walked right past me.

"WAIT!" I yelled for her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder at me, and asked, "Well? Aren't you coming?"

 **Ruby P.O.V.**  
[ten years ago]

 _I lay there on the ground, waiting for the Huntsman to attack me, until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder._

 _"It's alright, he won't hurt you anytime soon."_

 _As I looked up, I saw a boy two years older than me with red-tinted hair, and behind him I saw the Huntsman that had been about to hit me flat on his back._

 _"I-i-is he...?" I try to ask, but I'm shaking too much._

 _"No, he's just unconscious, though he doesn't deserve to live. Come on," the boy said, clearly understanding what I was trying to ask._

 _I followed him for about an hour until we reached an abandoned warehouse. In that hour, I had learned that the boy's name is Adam Taurus and he was a bull faunus, and in turn I told him my name and faunus heritage._

 _"Well, here we are Ruby. Home sweet home," he told me when he stopped to open the door, and as we stepped inside, I was amazed at all the different faunus, so many crammed in one place._

 _"Where are we Adam?" I ask as we walk though the warehouse, towards a curtained area in the back._

 _"Welcome to the home of the White Fang."_

 _When we reached the curtain, a black-haired girl with matching cat ears emerged, looking at Adam with barely contained rage, fervently asking, "And just where have you been exactly? I have had to cover for you all day!"_

 _I stepped in front of Adam to protect him from this girl when he just chuckled and pushed me aside softly, replying, "In case you haven't noticed, Blake, I was trying to save this little one from a Huntsman that was trying to kill her."_

 _This seemed to mellow the girl, Blake, out a little. "_

 _Well, I wouldn't be calling her a little one, she looks to be only two years younger than us. And why the hood?" she asked, that last comment directed at me with those yellow eyes of hers. I nervously lowered my hood to reveal my ears. "Oh. You're a wolf faunus, huh? Well, I don't suppose you would be willing to leave would you?"_

 _I shook my head indicating "No" and clutched Adam's arm. Blake chuckled at this._

 _"Well, Adam, seems like you have a hound now. Might as well get her a spot to sleep," she said._

 _"M-my name is Ruby," I manage to get out before Blake walks away._

 **Ruby P.O.V.**  
[present time]

"BLAKE!" I ran to her and flung my arms around her.

"It's good to see you to Ruby, but where have you been? _THEY_ have been looking for you for months," Blake asked.

"Well... I'll explain later. Can we just go to the auditorium please?"

"Okay. Okay. Let's go."


	3. The Memory

**_A/N Hey guys, I will end the poll for which pairing I will do on Wednesday, August 31 when I upload this chapter to so get your votes in quick! And yes, I know I am uploading this earlier than planned but I have self-imposed deadlines, and school, so I typed this up when I could. And one other note, any text like 'this' in italics is whispered to where only nearby faunus can hear._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Memory**

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

As me and Blake walked towards the auditorium, I filled her in on what had just happened in the span of the months that I remember. While I talked, she just listened, never speaking until I was finished, then said, "Well, at least that explains one thing."

"And what would that be, if I may ask?"

"Why _They_ thought you deserted them. You never reported in because you never even recalled that you worked for them."

"Ooohh! I do have one question though."

"Shoot."

"Why are you here?"

When I asked this, Blake went silent for a couple minutes before responding. "Uhh… Shouldn't we be at the auditorium by now?"

"I thought you knew where it was. I WAS following you, after all."

"I was following you, Ruby. Just stop and let me check my- HOLY FUCKING SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" At this, we sprinted, well Blake sprinted, I jogged fast, towards the auditorium after getting our direction right. When we entered the auditorium, I heard Yang yell for me, which kinda hurt to be honest. _Damn it Yang! Why does she always have to yell?!_ "Well, I guess I'll see you later Ruby. Don't want to keep your sister waiting for longer than a couple of minutes. Otherwise, who knows what she will do."

"Okay then! Bye Blake!"

After reaching Yang, I was pulled into another one of her lung crushing "hugs". She let go of me when I started begging for air. As I tried to tell her what happened during the time after she left me, the Ice Bitch, Weiss, showed up and started yelling at me, again.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!"

"Oh no, it's happening again!"

"Woah. You really did blow up."

"I tried to tell you, Yang. But did you believe me? No!"

As me and Yang were whispering this, Weiss was rattling off something about how the Schnee Dust Company was not responsible, blah blah blah. When she finished, Ozpin finally walked onto the stage and began his speech. I just tuned him out and looked around the room, noticing some of the older students had concerned looks on their faces, so I turned to look at Ozpin and noticed something was…off…about him today. When he finished talking I mentioned this to Yang.

"Yeah, he looked like his mind was elsewhere. I wonder what could've happened to cause Oz to space out like that."

"Well, there's no use standing here talking about it, let's head towards the ballroom."

"Okay, sis. Race ya!"

"You're on!"

 _Yang, really? You know I'll-_ "HEY! NOT FAIR YANG! CHEATER!"

"You used to always use your semblance, so I thought I should even the odds!"

As it turns out, Yang tied the laces of my boots together to stop me from running. Such a cheap move that I should've expected something like it from her. By the time I had untied my laces, she was already three-quarters of the way to the ballroom. _Shit! If I win, it'll be by a nose, literally._ You see this isn't the first time Yang has done this, that I can recall anyways. I was right by winning by a nose, as I caught up with her as she almost reached the doors and passed her by, narrowly avoiding a foot she stuck out to trip me.

"Yang, you should really stop that, otherwise I'll wear shoes without laces. What'll you do then, huh?"

[1 hour later] (Bathroom)

I was getting into my pjs in the bathroom when I heard someone trying to hide their footsteps. I immediately put my red headphones on my head to disguise my ears when I heard the footsteps pass by my stall, and shortly heard a muffled scream followed by what sounded like ice suddenly forming. _Fuck, Yang. What did I tell you about sneaking up on people, especially strangers who you know nothing about?_ Because as soon as I opened the stall door a crack, I saw Yang still in her regular outfit frozen to the far wall. And who came out of the stall across from Yang other than the bitch herself, Weiss. As soon as I thought she noticed me, I pulled the door shut again and counted to ten to see if she would leave. I wasn't that lucky though as the door was suddenly forced open by an irritated Weiss.

"Just what are you hiding that you feel the need to close the door when I see your little, red head sticking out of the stall?"

"I-I-I don't k-kn-know what you are t-talking about" _I'm fucked. She has me stuttering now. FUCK!_

"I will find what it is that you're hiding, and when I do, the whole school will learn about it."

That is when I realized that Yang was behind the spoiled bitch, apparently having heard her threaten me and getting furious, getting ready to kill her. So I did the one thing I could do, which was save Weiss' ass from a brutal beating.

"Uhh… Weiss?"

"WHAT?!"

"Turn around."

"Why should I do th- ""Are you threatening my sister, bitch?"

I swear, when Weiss heard that come from Yang's mouth, she paled even more than snow, which is saying something.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Yup," me and Yang said together.

At that moment, black glyphs appeared on Yang's wrists and legs, along with my own legs, allowing Weiss to escape without getting mauled. After a couple of minutes after she left, the glyphs disappeared, letting go of me and Yang.

"That bitch better run!"

"Yang calm down. She will forget about the threat she made, but will remember the threat you made. Trust me."

 ***sigh*** "Okay. But next time she threatens you, let me know. Alright?"

 _No._ "Sure Yang! _" I won't because you'll kill her._ "If she threatens me again, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Alrighty then, let's get ready for tomorrow!"

[3 hours later] (Ballroom)

I was laying on my makeshift pallet in the floor, wearing my beowolf shirt along with my rose-print sweats, and cuddling with my corgi pillow, writing down everything that I experienced today, when Yang suddenly distracted me, flopping down on the pallet next to me.

"Watcha doin' sis?"

"Writing down everything that happened in case I somehow forget again."

"Aww! That's sooo cute!" ***poomph*** I threw my regular pillow at her, the corgi reminds me of home for some reason, so I didn't want to ruin that.

"Shut up! Unlike you, I don't know if I'll lose my memory again. Plus, I don't know anyone here."

"What about that girl you showed up to the auditorium with?"

"You mean Blake?"

"See! Another friend!" _'Now where is she?'_ Yang whispered this last part to herself but I still heard it. "There she is!"

"W-WAIT! YANG! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

I have no idea why I asked, because it was obvious that she was dragging me towards where Blake sat reading a book.

"Hello! I believe you two know each other."

At this, Blake looked up from her book, saw me and started to feign ignorance.

"Aren't you the- ""She knows, Blake." "Okay then." At this she relaxed a little, but had an unasked question in her eye. _'Does she know?'_ Blake whispered only to me. I gave an imperceptible shake of my head. "You must be Yang."

"Yup! Nice to meet you!" Now Yang was approaching me with her arms open. "Oh I'm so proud of you!" As she said this, she wrapped me in one of her rib-crushing hugs.

"Yang! Cut it out!"

At this point, I was embarrassed to no end, so I did the only reasonable thing I could. I started punching Yang. That is, until Her Bitchiness, Weiss, came over complaining about the noise. Then we got in an argument until Blake blew out her candelabra, silencing Weiss and Yang. As they reluctantly tried to make their way back to their beds in the dark, I had some time alone with Blake.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey, uhh… Blake?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Could you tell me more about what happened to me?"

"I guess I can. We have nothing else to do until tomorrow. I think the only important thing that happened right after Adam brought you to us was the initiation. The leaders had you go into the forest and wipe out a large pack of beowolves."

"I think it's starting to come back to me. Yeah! I had just finished making Crescent Rose, right?"

"Yeah, and we, actually Adam, bought you a new red cloak to commemorate it."

 **Third-person P.O.V.**

[Eight years ago]

 _Ruby was walking towards the designated clearing, just like instructed. When she got there, there were beowolves as far as the eye could see. Three made to attack her, but Ruby activated her semblance and jumped above them, doing a slight turn to where her left side was facing downwards, and pulling Crescent Rose out in its sniper form. After aligning the shot, Ruby pulled the trigger while falling, using the recoil to soften her landing, then sprinted towards the least packed area of the clearing, shooting any beowolf in her way. As soon as the last beowolf in her path was down, Ruby allowed Crescent Rose to extend to its full scythe form, planting the business end in the ground as she did so._

 _As the other beowolves charged her, she was firing shot after shot until one got to close for comfort. Using her instincts, Ruby spun on Crescent Rose's shaft, kicking the beowolf as she did so. When it was far enough behind her and another took its place at the front of the scythe, Ruby pulled the trigger, killing the beowolf in front and simultaneously dislodging Crescent Rose from the ground, sending it spinning, with Ruby still on it, towards the one that charged past her earlier, impaling it as Ruby landed. As Ruby torn her sweetheart out of the beowolf that was already dissipating, the others caught up to her. As soon has both hands were on Crescent Rose, Ruby started slicing them to pieces. Eventually, Ruby had enough of fighting the Grimm on the ground, so she swung her scythe around the neck of one, climbing on its back in the process. As soon as she reached the highest she could go, she fired, decapitating the Grimm and launching herself back into the sky._

 _When the Grimm were roughly below her, they jumped up to meet her, rather than have a repeat of earlier. As Ruby fell, again, she left Crescent Rose in its scythe form and decided to use the Grimm to slow her descent instead. When the first beowolf reached her, Ruby landed on its back while slicing it in half, then jumped back into the air, doing this to the next four or five Grimm before landing. Almost as soon as her feet touched the ground, more beowolves appeared from the forest on the far side of the clearing. Deciding to end this fight quickly, Ruby changed magazines to one filled with gravity-dust rounds. As soon as she did, she positioned Crescent Rose to where it would face behind her, and fired, causing her to be thrown forward with great force due to the recoil of the new rounds._

 _When she met the horde of Grimm, she kept firing as she sliced through them, and about halfway through, she started spinning sideways to slice a few in half. By the time all the Grimm were either decapitated or thoroughly minced, Ruby was out of bullets, but had accomplished what she had been told to do. When she got back to the warehouse, she was met with applause and cheers, and was guided to her sleeping quarters by a worried Adam._

 _"You alright?"_

 _"Yeah, I'm fine Adam. Really, I am."_

 _"You look like you went through a lot, and I don't want you to over work yourself."_

 _By this point, Blake had walked in. "Leave the girl alone Adam. Can't you tell she handled herself pretty well."_

 _"Unlike you, Blake, I didn't have a front row seat to the fight, and I didn't want one either."_

 _"Don't start fussing over me Adam, I can take care of myself now. After all, I have Crescent Rose now, right?"_

 _"Well, that isn't for me to say, Rubes. You still have to go and see the leader."_

 _"Alright, alright, I will! Geez! Can't a girl get any rest after defeating a hundred or so beowolves in her first fight?"_

 _"No." "Definitely not." Blake and Adam told Ruby at the same time. By now, Ruby had little to do other than see the leader of the White Fang and finish her initiation. After about thirty or so minutes in the "conference room", which was just twelve tents put together in the darkest corner of the warehouse, Ruby came back out sporting a new mask, confirming her spot in the White Fang for life._

 ** _A/N Alright! That is another chapter down, and many more to go! Just fyi, I do not believe in planning before I write. I let the story take its own course as I write. The only exception will of course be the pairings. I have also finally come up with a name and some cover art for my OC story which I will be posting only on FF, but if you want updates you can visit my Tumblr, which should have the URL in my profile. See you guys in three weeks or so._**

 ** _=Ciao=_**


	4. The Realization

_**A/N Alright guys, I have some news to tell you. First off, Happy early Birthday to me! I am releasing this as a gift to your guys. Second, I decided to throw out the poll, as a friend gave me some extremely good advice along with a good way to introduce the pairing. Anyways, this chapter is just going to be a huge flashback, so I will not bother with putting it all in italics, and there will be thoughts due to this (as indicated by italics surrounded by apostrophes). So, I have faith that you guys will enjoy, review, favorite, and follow!  
P.S. I do mention Adam's eye color, but I am just speculating on what I think it is, so don't complain.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Realization**

[6 years ago]

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

(White Fang headquarters)

"What's going on?"

I had awoken to the sight of Adam and Blake running into my little area of the warehouse, looking more the worse for wear.

"It's the fucking cops!"

"ADAM! Don't use such language around Ruby!"

"I'm sorry Blake, but it's life or death out there!"

"EVERYBODY JUST STOP!"

Adam and Blake stopped arguing to look at me. While I was a bit flustered, I managed to get my meaning clear. _'Now is not the time to fight. That comes later.'_ Taking a deep breath, I calmly explained my plan. Blake was to create a distraction, allowing the faunus not in the White Fang to escape, while me and Adam helped get them to safety while also taking care of any sensitive documents and data, but one thing was still nagging at me.

"How did they find us?"

Adam and Blake shared a knowing look before a brunette monkey faunus ran into the tent, only to get shot in the back by one of the police officers.

"Never mind, change of plans. Blake, you and Adam help the others escape and take care of everything else. I'll provide the distraction."

As I turned to go, Adam grabbed my arm while saying, "I don't think that's a good idea Ruby. You have that look in your eyes."

"Adam…" ***sigh*** "…you know I have to– "

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!"

Me and Adam both looked at Blake in shock. Neither of us have ever heard her swear in front of me, even accidentally.

"What are you saying Blake?"

"I'm saying you don't want to go out there Ruby. People are still looking for you."

"She's not wrong there, Rubes."

"And… we're a family now. And what have we told you about this family?"

 ***sigh*** "'We don't leave another faunus behind.' Bu– "

"No 'buts' Ruby. We are a family, and we WILL stick together."

"Fuck! You are relentless, you know that, right Blake?"

"RUBY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"Never mind that now. Let's go kick some ass."

Adam just nodded his head in confirmation before slipping his mask on, me and Blake following suit soon after, but not before Blake gave me a glare that said, _"We'll talk later."_ After gathering our weapons, Adam with Wilt and Blush, Blake with Gambol Shroud, and me with Crescent Rose, we stepped out to meet the opposing force head on. What I saw when I stepped out left me in a state of shock.

Standing not five feet away from us, standing over the dead body of our immediate Lieutenant, was the same huntsman from when Adam found me. When he turned to face us, recognition dawn in his eyes when he spotted my cloak. _'Damn! Why didn't I take the stupid thing off?'_ I already knew the answer though. It was one of the only things that Adam had given me, albeit Blake forced him to buy it for me in commemoration of successfully making Crescent Rose.

"Ah! So the bitch lives! I told you boys something knocked me out before I could kill her! I bet it was this fella right here." At this, the brute pointed towards Adam, who moved to stand in front of me.

At this, I just couldn't take anymore, so I pushed Adam aside, pulled Crescent Rose out, twirling her around my entire body, and planted the blade into the ground in front of me. Before the human even had time to realize what was about to happen, I pulled the trigger, launching a blast dust round towards his heart. Unfortunately for me, one of his buddies was quicker on the draw and deflected he bullet with his halberd. Furious, I pulled Crescent Rose out of the floor, pointed her behind me, and fired off a shot, propelling me towards the group. About halfway towards them, I noticed Gambol Shroud pass me, heard Blake yell something at me but couldn't hear what it was.

"LADYBUG!" I hear Adam relay to me. Nodding in confirmation, I grab the ribbon trailing after Blake's weapon, holding tight as she yanks it back towards her in an arc. As I flew in the arc from the momentum, I brought Crescent Rose around, striking one of the huntsmen in the knees, causing him to crumple like a ragdoll, screaming at the top of his lungs. _'Why do they have to be so loud all the time?'_ Thankfully, for us that is, his screaming distracted his friends, allowing Adam to move in and dispatch a few more before being forced to step back. As I lost momentum from the swing, I let go of Gambol Shroud, aiming at the huntsman in the middle of the group, the one who tried to kill me. Seeing me launch towards him, he yelled at his group, who immediately went to intercept me. _'Not today assholes.'_ When I got within three feet of them, I started swinging my sweetheart around me, slicing into them, unrelenting, until I heard the satisfying sound of heads being torn off their shoulders. As I slowed Crescent Rose to a stop, I noticed I had taken out all but the target of my anger. As Adam moved behind him to deliver the final blow that would save us, I held up a hand to him, while taking off my mask.

When my face was fully uncovered, I looked the huntsman straight in the eye, while saying to Adam, "He's mine."

At this, Adam simply backed away, nodding in understanding, sheathing Wilt inside of Blush, and jogged over to where Blake was helping the others to get out. Still looking the huntsman in the eye, I slowly put Crescent Rose back into her carry form and put her in the small of my back. Seeing this as a sign of weakness, he pulled out what seemed to be an ordinary dust rifle, but I knew better than to judge items off their appearances.

 ***sigh*** "You know you are going to die, slowly and painfully, right?"

"By who? A weak bitch like yourself? Ha! Only a weakling would put their weapon away in the presence of a huntsman!"

' _Why do people always think that putting one's weapon away is weak? All it means is that the person is confident in their own ability in hand-to-hand combat.'_ "So be it," I said while getting in my fighting stance.

As I said this, he transformed his rifle into twin short swords with the barrel of the gun being in the left one. _'So that is how it's going to be? Well two can play at that game.'_ When he rushed at me, I sidestepped his obvious swing, then ducked under the next, always dodging by a hair's breadth.

"WHY–WON'T–YOU–STAY–STILL?!"

I just smirked, as I knew he would quickly tire and leave an opening for me. I just kept dodging his blows until I saw what I was waiting for. The huntsman swung his left arm towards my head, I ducked, and he over-compensated. As soon as his sword cleared the air above me, I grabbed his wrist with my right hand, forced him to continue his motion, and slammed the heel of my left palm into his elbow, hearing the satisfying sound of his elbow breaking, causing his grip on the sword in his left hand to slip, dropping it to the ground. What threw me off was that he was not screaming in pain. Instead, he was laughing his head off.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL SLOW ME? YOU MUST BE ONE STUPID BITCH! ONLY DEATH CAN SLOW ME!"

' _Well, that was stupid of him. He just told me what I already planned to do. Oh well'_ I grabbed his discarded sword before he could take another swipe at me, drove the sword into his neck, and pulled the trigger. The man barely had time to register any pain before his head blew clean off, not leaving a single trace other than the blood splatter on every surface within a foot of his body. It took me a moment for the realization of what I just did to kick in, but when it did, the last thing I remember was falling, and Adam catching me in his arms, saying something, then darkness took over.

 **Third-person P.O.V.**

Adam, leaving Blake to take care of the retreating faunus, ran towards Ruby as she killed the huntsman. He noticed her legs start to buckle as the realization of what she had done struck her. When she started falling, Adam had just reached her, wrapped her in his arms, and was saying, "It'll be all right, Rubes. Everything will be alright. Just hang in there." As he was saying this, Adam was running towards the nearest White Fang hospital, due to the fact that in her rage, Ruby suffered shallow cuts and deep lacerations without feeling them. By the time the hospital was in sight, Adam was out of breath and Blake had caught up to him.

"What's wrong?"

"She's…losing...a lot…of blood…and…needs…a doctor."

"She's a strong girl Adam. Not many people can do what she just did. She's going to make it."

"I hope so."

With that said, they reached the ER. When the nurses saw Ruby in Adam's arms, they didn't question him about what happened, instead they just put ruby on a gurney and wheeled her into the operating room to begin stitching her back up. As this was happening, Adam and Blake stayed in the waiting room, Blake sitting calmly while Adam was pacing impatiently.

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

[One day later] (White Fang hospital)

When I came to, I heard the incessant beep of the monitor that was hooked up to me. Opening my eyes, I saw the white tiled ceiling above me. Turning my head to the left, I saw a whitewashed wall, the heart-rate monitor, and an occupied chair. I tried to say something but realized my throat was sore, and all that came out was a whimper. The chair's occupant looked up, and I have never been happier in my life. _'I can't believe it!'_ Indeed, for the moment we made eye contact, Adam jumped up and ran to my side. When he reached me, he leaned over to grab something. As he brought the object back into my vision, I saw it was a cup of water. Gratefully drinking it, my throat started to feel better, so as soon as I finished, I tried to talk again.

" _Adam,_ " I said in a rasp.

"Hush, Ruby. I told you everything would be all right. You had me worried, you know that right?"

As I looked into his brown eyes, I saw that he has been genuinely worried about me, as there were tinges of red at the corners. As I watched, a tear was trying to form, but it was obvious that he was trying to hold them back. I reached up to wipe at it, and he didn't stop me. The moment my hand touched his face, he tried to turn away, but I didn't let him. Instead, I grabbed hold of his chin, pulling his head closer to mine. As soon as he looked at me again, I finally came to a realization. _'I-I-I love him!'_ As soon as the thought struck me, my eyes lost focus and Adam's face became a blurred outline, and I could faintly hear him calling to me.

"Ruby? Is everything okay? Ruby! Nurse!"

Not long afterwards, I lost consciousness once again.

 **Third-person P.O.V.**

Adam saw something happening inside of Ruby's head, and not long after, she had that faraway look that signaled the coming of unconsciousness. He couldn't stand to wait another day for her to wake up again. As the nurse came rushing back in, he explained what happened and she asked him to leave and come back later, saying, "Maybe it was the shock that you were here when she woke up that caused her to black out again." After hearing that, Adam reluctantly left Ruby's side, taking Crescent Rose with him so the nurse didn't try to throw her out, again. Sighing, he trudged back towards the hotel his boss put him and Blake in, and Ruby will join them after she gets out. Entering the lobby, Adam acknowledged the manager and made his way to the elevator. Exiting on the ninth floor, Adam was surprised to see Blake outside the elevator door waiting for him.

"How's Ruby holding up?"

"Not good. She regained consciousness long enough to get some water, but blacked out soon after."

"Shit."

"Blake, we both know swearing doesn't suit you. Why don't you go and take watch for the day? The nurses kicked me out, saying me just being there shocked her too much."

"Heh. I'm not surprised. Who wants to see your ugly mug when they regain consciousness? OW!"

"Be glad that was my left hand. Besides, right before she blacked out, I think I saw her figure something out. I never got a chance to ask, and she never got a chance to tell. Maybe seeing the face of someone she trusts the most out of us two will have her open up a bit."

"I don't know Adam. It isn't a sound theory. But I'll go anyways." Blake walked into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. As the doors shut, her faunus hearing heard Adam say on last thing under his breath.

"I know. It's just… I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't wake again."

Hearing him say this, Blake realized Adam was in love with Ruby, but decided to let him tell her in his own time. When the doors opened at the lobby, Blake sprinted out of the elevator and hotel, heading towards the hospital and Ruby.

(Back with Adam)

Not even noticing what he said, Adam headed towards their two-bedroom suite at the end of the hall. As soon as the door shut behind him, Adam lashed out at the nearest item, which happened to be the door leading off to the kitchenette, and broke a hole in the center. After pulling his hand out, Adam stumbled over to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands. _'What is going on? Why do I feel this pain?'_ As these questions and many more circled in his head, Adam tried to figure out what they all meant. About the time Blake texted him, letting him know she was with a still unconscious Ruby, was when he figured it out. _'I-I love her.'_ This train of thought pushed him over the edge and as a result, he trashed the sparse living room of the suite. As soon as he finished, Adam rushed back to the hospital, to his Ruby.

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

(Hospital, Ruby's room) [Five minutes after Blake arrives]

Again, consciousness is slow to come. When I am able to, I open my eyes to the familiar white-tiled ceiling and, upon turning my head, the familiar whitewashed walls and heart-rate monitor. The only thing different this time is the person occupying the chair. This time I see Blake sitting there, reading one of her many books, only this one doesn't have a visible title.

"Blake?"

Upon hearing my voice, which sounded better than before, she immediately closed the book and rushed over to my side. _'Why is she blushing slightly?'_

"Oh! Ruby, you had us worried! How're you feeling?"

"Like I just had the shit beaten out of me."

Surprisingly, Blake didn't say anything about my language. Raising one eyebrow, I waited for her to respond.

"Heh. Well, you did take a beating. Looked like it fucking hurt."

Now I had both eyebrows raised, staring at her in shock.

"What? I don't get a right to swear after what you put me and Adam through?"

"N-no! I-it's not that! I just never heard you say anything worse than 'hell' and 'bastard'. It's just uncomfortable when you saying anything worse than that."

Blake shrugs. "That's understandable. Now I know why you and Adam were shocked back at the warehouse yesterday. Since you're awake, let me text Adam. He would like to know that you are conscious again."

As I saw Blake about to pull out her scroll, I quickly grab her arm. "P-p-please, n-not yet. Th-there's something I need to tell you." When I see Blake start to open her mouth to say something I quickly interrupt her. "But first, I need to know you won't tell anyone. Promise?"

As I watch her think it over, only one thought is in my mind right now. _'Why are you telling her? She treats Adam like a brother. What makes you think she won't tell him?'_ I mentally tell my subconscious to shut up as Blake opens her mouth.

"Okay. I won't disclose what you are about to tell me to anyone without your express permission."

 ***sigh*** "Okay, Blake. What I want to tell you is something that I only recently figured out. I honestly still don't believe myse– "

"Fucking out with it Rubes! What is so important that you don't want me to tell eve– "

"IthinkIlovehim!" I shout at Blake, rushing my words. _'Oum, I hope she didn't make any of that out!'_ But the look on her face says she understood what I rushed out. I lower my head, due to the rising heat in my face telling me that I have a massive blush now. Suddenly, Blake reaches under my chin and pulls my head up to look into her amber eyes, which are filled with a mass of conflicting emotions, the foremost being understanding.

"I think I knew this whole time, Rubes. Heh. I mean, every time you two are in the same room, there is always awkward silence on your part, and I seem to be the only one to notice it. He is just oblivious to anything and everything that doesn't help promote our cause. But I mean it when I say this, I made a promise not to tell anyone about this, and I plan to keep that. Now, you might want to wipe those tears away." I hadn't even realized I was crying until she pointed it out to me.

 ***sniff*** "W-w-why?" ***sniff***

"I can hear a certain someone arguing with your nurse." Now that I think about it, there are raised voices in the hallway. When Blake leans to the side, I catch a glimpse of familiar red hair.

"SHIT! BLAKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"

"I didn't want you to lose your courage to tell me. Though, I didn't expect you to lay this on me."

"FUCK!"

Adam has now pushed through the nurse, and was rushing towards my room when Blake stepped out to intercept him. I think she whispered something to him because I could visibly see him calm down from whatever rage he was in, but as I saw this, I noticed, with the blush creeping back into my face, that Adam was more handsome when he was calm. As he stepped into the room, I noticed Blake come in, only to leave again, closing the door behind her. _'Blake why! Why must you torture me so?'_ After hearing Adam clear his throat, I realize I must have spaced out and came back to reality.

"So… how are you doing, Ruby?"

"I feel like I was eaten by an Ursa Major, who then spat me back out, only to have a Nevermore land on me. But other than that, I feel fine."

 ***sigh*** "You had us all– "

"Worried? I know. Blake already told me."

"Fuck! Heh, I forget that she was the one more worried out of the two of us."

Hearing this, I felt my heart sink a little in my chest. "So, you weren't worried that much then?"

"N-no! That's not what I meant at all!" Now I hate to admit it, but Adam looks funny as hell when he is flustered and waving his arms around.

Cocking one eyebrow, I asked in return, "What did you mean then, if it wasn't that you weren't worried?"

"What I meant to say, Ruby, was that I was worried to hell and back, but Blake was worried more. I didn't mean for you to take me saying she was the one more worried like that." At this, I burst out laughing, which results in Adam gaining a massive blush, one to rival even my own cloak. As soon as I finished, I get another good look at him…only to laugh even harder at seeing him holding back laughter of his own! Almost as soon as I start my second tirade of laughter, Adam's dam finally breaks, allowing him to laugh alongside me. Seeing him doubled over like that reminds me of the first year after he rescued me. Before the White Fang became a group that used violence alongside protests. Before Adam, MY Adam, became second in command. When I first woke up, I was surprised that he was with me, but now, after thinking back, I realize that he truly cares about the little wolf faunus he saved. We laughed for about thirty minutes to an hour, one set of stifled laughter always setting both of us off on another series. When the last of my laughter dies off, I can finally think coherently. Looking at Adam, still trying to stop his laughter, I notice he was looking at everything except me.

"A-Adam?"

"Yes Rubes?"

"W-why are you so obvious when you try not to look at something… or someone?"

Hearing me say this flusters Adam, again, and I can't help but stifle more laughter when he starts tripping over his words. After another fifteen minutes of this, he finally gets his thoughts organized enough to form coherent phrases.

"Ruby, I don't know how to… what I mean to say is that… GAH!" After getting frustrated with himself, Adam pulls the chair to the side of the bed and sits down on my right.

"It's okay, Adam. Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere."

 ***sigh*** "Thanks."

"Hehe… no prob."

For about another thirty minutes we sit there in awkward silence, me waiting for him to say something, and him trying to find the words he needs. During that time, a nurse comes in to check on me, but after getting one of Adam's glares, he could not get out of the room fast enough, getting me to laugh a little bit. As it turns out, that is all that was needed to defuse the tension.

"I have something to tell you," we both say at once. I motion for Adam to go first, but he adamantly refuses. He makes a zipping motion across his mouth, one of our signals that he won't speak until spoken to. At this, I have no choice but to speak first.

"Adam, you know we've known each other for years as friends right?" He nods his head. "Well… I don't know how to say this and have you understand but here goes… IthinkIloveyou!"

Almost as soon as I blurt that out, I try to pull the covers over my head in embarrassment. The only thing wrong with that plan was that the sheet only covered the lower half of me. As I realize this, Adam places his hand on my shoulder. When I look up at him, I don't see rejection, but instead I see the opposite.

"Rubes," he whispers to me, "I think I feel the same."

' _Wait, what? He thinks he feels the same? Did he even hear me correctly?'_ Of course I don't say these things out loud, but he must be able to see them in my eyes for he keeps speaking.

"Ruby, unless I misunderstood what you said, I believe you said that you think you love me." Hearing this, I slowly nod my head, signaling him to go on. "I know you don't expect me to understand, but I do. I mean, I was sorta scared that if I told you, you would run away from us… from me. Now that I know you feel the same way as me, I don't need to worry. I know you will never intentionally do anything to hurt me. I would never intenti– "

"I know Adam. I know."

With that being said, I realize he is standing over me, looking down at me with those brown eyes of his, which still have red tinges at the corners, which I now notice is from lack of sleep. As we stay in that position, I slowly lean my head up towards Adam, with him moving down to meet mine. As I go to close my eyes, I notice Blake was standing at the door. As I am about to pull back, I realize she is facing away from us, most likely to keep the nurses and doctors from walking in on us, for which I am grateful. After that little shock, I finally close my eyes and fall into bliss as Adam's mouth collides with mine.

 **Blake P.O.V.**

[five minutes ago]

 ***sigh*** _'At least they're talking it out. Heh. I guess they forgot about our hearing. Oh well.'_ I was sitting in a chair about halfway between Ruby's room and the elevator, courtesy of the head nurse who is an old friend, speaking of which, I need to tell him something.

"Hey, Harry! Don't let anyone into Ruby's room right now!"

Hearing me yell his name, Harry pops his head above the nurses station. "And why is that, if I may ask Blake?"

"You really want Adam to go full protection mode on one of you subordinates' ass?"

The lion faunus just shakes his head. "You know, swearing doesn't suit you, Blake. But alright, if it will save their– FUCKING HELL! GARY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

I didn't even notice the fleeing deer faunus bolt out of Ruby's room. At the sound of Harry's booming voice, he stops in his tracks, and then backpedals until he is at the nurse's station.

"Y-y-yes sir?"

"Why the hell were you in miss Rose's room?"

"I-I-I was going to check her I.V. to see if she needed a new one."

 ***sigh*** "Gary, how many times do I have to tell you. Interns are not authorized to be in a patient's room without a trained nurse or doctor. Go home for the day, and before you ask, you will not get hours for this. You disobeyed my rules. I don't want to see your face until Monday, got it."

"Harry, go easy on him. Be glad he is alive and not just a smear on the wall of Ruby's room."

Taking a quick look at the intern, I slip Harry a small amount of Lien that I always carry on me in case of emergencies. He takes it without a word to me.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Gary. Just don't be late, again!"

With this, the intern hurries to the elevator to leave. With that out of the way, I go to see how my little 'sis' is doing. When I reach the doorway, I see Adam leaning down to meet Ruby's raised head, and quickly put my back to the door, giving them at least a sense of privacy. About two minutes after I turn my back, I had a better idea. I blindly reach behind me to pull the door shut, and once I heard the click signifying it closed, I walked away back towards the hotel. Not before shouting out to Harry.

"I wouldn't bother Rubes and Adam for the time being!"

"Fine! But only this one time! I don't want anyone losing a limb… or their life for that matter!"

Upon hearing this, I chuckle to myself. _'Of course everyone knows Adam's reputation for maim first, ask questions later.'_ The last thing I hear before walking out the door is Harry yelling at his subordinates to leave Ruby's room alone. _'At least now we can be slightly more open, right?'_

* * *

 _ **A/N Alright, so some of you will not be happy with this pairing, but please don't dis my story just because of it. If you do, then, pardon my French, you are just assholes who always get what they want, and hurt the feelings of people who post long chapters on their birthdays. ASSHOLES! *takes deep breath* Anyways, I have decided against updating every three weeks, so I will update as soon as I finish. This is my first chapter of 4k+ words, not counting the A/N's. To be exact, this chapter is 4700 words long without A/N's, and just under 4950 long with them. Hope you guys enjoyed!  
=Ciao=  
P.S. I found someone who is willing to beta my story. They are Just_one_of_clockwork_thoughts from Archive of our own. In fact, it was their story that inspired this, so if you could, go check it out, the name is "A Rose's Thorns" and it is still ongoing.**_


	5. Initiation Part 1

**Chapter 5**

 **Initiation-1**

(Beacon Ballroom) [Morning of initiation]

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is Yang standing above me, looking down with that knowing smile plastered on her face. _'Gah! That is the last time I let Blake convince me to stay up with her until midnight. No doubt Yang has some blackmail material now. What a weird-ass dream though. It felt real. Almost too real. No! There's no time to worry about that now! I need to get dressed!'_ Quickly shoving last night's dream into the back of my mind, I raise a foot and use it to move Yang away from me. As I do so, I reach over to my bag, grab the strap, and use my semblance to rush to the nearest bathroom. When I safely close and lock the door to my stall, I let my ears assume their normal position. I have never had to consciously hold them down in my sleep before, and it fucking hurts! As my ears stop hurting, a quickly rummage through my bag to grab my corset, combat skirt, combat boots, and cloak. With that sorted out, I also grab a change of underwear and take a peek under the stall door to make sure the way to the showers are clear. When I am convinced, I rush as quickly as I can without drawing attention to myself to the shower stall furthest from the door, taking my clothes with me. I make the shower as quick as possible, after hiding my ears in my hair when I thought I heard someone heading towards me, and get dressed with a little help from my semblance. As soon as I get my cloak fastened, I pull the hood up over my ears, leaving it a little open so I can still hear all around me, and I head towards the locker room with bag in hand. Once I enter, I make a beeline for my locker, which is right next to Yang's. I notice that she is wearing golden bracelets I hadn't seen before.

"Hey, Yang?"

"Yes?"

"What are those?" I ask pointing to her bracelets.

"Oh! That's right! You never did get to see my weapon!"

Upon saying that, Yang clenches her fists, causing her bracelets to transform into shotgun-gauntlets that stretch to her elbow.

"Ruby, close your mouth, you're drooling. Meet my babies, Ember Celica."

' _Oops! Didn't even realize it. Heh.'_ After Yang points that out, I shut my mouth and rub the back of my head in embarrassment. "Heh… sorry."

"It's okay, Rubes! Now who's a good girl?" At this, she starts to rub my head through my cloak, but I abruptly push her hand off.

"YANG! NOT HERE!"

"Aww! Come on!" Seeming to forget about my faunus heritage, she adds in a whisper, 'I have ten years worth of wolf puns to go through.'

"You better not go through any of them if you value your hair."

"NOT MY HAIR!"

"Then don't make any canine pun around me, otherwise I will use my Sweetheart to cut your hair like Vomit-boy over there," I say, pointing over my shoulder towards said blonde who, at this moment, was trying to flirt, and failing, with the Ice Bitch and an unknown red-head. After a couple of minutes, the red-head took her weapon, a spear by the looks of it, and sent him into a locker, holding him off the floor by his hoodie, with the red-head yelling after him, "SORRY~!"

"Well, that was a thing," I hear Yang say to me.

"Yup."

After Weiss left, the red-head let vomit-boy down, putting her spear away as soon as it was in hand. Upon seeing that, I remember I still have to grab MY Sweetheart from my locker. Quickly punching in the code even Blake could never guess, I open the locker and switch my bag with Crescent Rose. As I close my locker, I realize that there has been a constant voice in the air that hasn't shut up yet. I turn to my right and see a girl with orange hair talking non-stop to a dude with hair like mine, only he has a magenta streak instead of red tips. _'So that's who was talking. They act like they are childhood friends as he isn't getting annoyed in the slightest.'_ Shrugging my shoulders, I walk towards the cliffside with Yang. As we near, I notice Blake, Weiss, and some others are already there, each standing on top of a square platform, along with Ozpin and Glynda standing off to the side. As I take my spot between Blake and Yang, I see the red-head take a spot three down from Yang, with the two in-between being taken by the two childhood friends. Vomit-boy is the last to arrive and takes the last platform available. When he steps onto it, Ozpin stepped forward and started speaking. I didn't take notice until I saw someone at the far end get sent flying, and the platforms working their way towards this end means it is a timed delay.

"–on't destroy everything in your path, you will die. Now, we will be dropping you off in the Emerald Forest. When you land, make your way north towards the forest temple and collect one artifact. I know there have been rumors as to the prospect of teams, so let me put them to rest. You will be given your teams today. With that said, the first person you make eye contact with upon landing will be your partner for the next four years. Any questions?" Vomit-boy raised his hand. "Good."

"Uhh… Sir? Are we taking a Bullhead?"

"No, you will be launched."

I didn't hear the rest as I got launched through the air. The wind was threatening to tear my hood off my head, so I quickly took my headphones out of my pocket and put them on, pulling my hood off in the same motion. In my distracted state, I didn't see the bird until I hit it.

"BIRDIE NOOOOOOO!" _'Well… shit!'_

When I was about five yards above the tree line, I pulled my Sweetheart from my back, putting her in her sniper form, and fired a couple of shots in front of me to try to slow down. When that didn't work, I unfurled her into her scythe form and started using the trees to slow down. Suddenly, I hear Yang above me, yelling in joy as she fires her babies behind her, trying to get as far into the forest as possible. As soon as I know I can land safely, I put Crescent Rose away and tucked into a roll, landing safely, and then sprang to my feet, running in the direction I heard Yang head, with a little help from my semblance.

' _Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang! Gotta find – '_

"YANG! YA~ANG!"

While I was running, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, that is until I saw a flash of white in front of me. Upon seeing it, I skid to a stop, only to make eye contact with the last person I wanted. Now that I think about it, I suppose having the Ice Bitch as a partner wouldn't be that bad. Suddenly Weiss turns around and stalks off.

"Wait! Where are you going?! We're supposed to be teammates!"

When Weiss is out of my field of view, I give a relieved sigh while slouching my shoulders. When I hear the bushes rustle from the direction Weiss walked off in, I quickly look like I was dejected as Weiss came back, grabbed the hood of my cape, and dragged me off.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"YOU CAME BACK!"

As I was dragged away, I noticed Vomit-boy hanging from a tree, yet again by that red head's spear. When my vision was obscured completely, I heard someone ask Vomit-boy, "Got any spots left on your team?" Once we were well out of earshot of Vomit-boy and his new teammate, Weiss let go of my cape and kept walking without slowing down. As I try to catch up with her, I decide to pass the time with some chitchat.

"What's the hurry?"

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your– What the?"

I couldn't help but show off when she called me slow, so I used my semblance to get in front of her. "I'm not slow see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did– "

"Look, Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today!" With that said, I pull the Ice Bitch into a one-armed hug. "And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool… and I want to be her friend'."

When I saw her roll her eyes, that was enough for me, so I used my semblance once again, this time to leave Weiss behind. Only, I went up a nearby tree to wait for her to notice her mistake of brushing me off. When the petals from using my semblance were gone, I could hear her yell at me, again.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!"

' _We'll see who wastes time the most Weiss. Oh we will see.'_ As I rushed up the tree, I happened to notice fresh Beowolf tracks, indicating a pack was still in the area. When I hear the leaves start to rustle off to my right, I am proven to have been correct in my assumptions. _'I hope they won't smell me.'_

"Ruby?"

I want to yell at her _so_ badly, but I figure that she needs to learn she can trust me to have her back, so I stay silent as the pack approaches.

"…Ruby?"

That is when I see the Alpha step out into the tiny clearing from my right. When Weiss turns around, they make eye contact for a split second before Weiss goes into panic mode.

"RUBY!" _'FUCK! Why does she have to scream so loud all the time?! This is starting to get annoying!'_

Soon enough, Weiss allows herself to get surrounded by the rest of the pack. As I watch, I see the Beowolves sizing up Weiss while she gets into her fencing form. I watch as she goes through motions drilled into her head from a young age, until I catch some motion out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turn my head and see one of the smaller Beowolves trying to sneak up on my partner, so I silently drop down to the ground, simultaneously unfolding Crescent Rose fully, and rush towards them. As I approach, I notice Weiss turn around to intercept the incoming Beowolf, but I am already in motion so I can't stop myself. As Weiss moves forward, I reach my destination and slice the Grimm in half, causing Weiss to falter in her approach, and sending a wave of fire from her rapier off into the forest. _'Oops.'_ As I was distracted by the wave of fire, the Alpha tries to slash at my abdomen. Seeing this, I quickly pull my Sweetheart up to black it, but the was more force behind the blow than I thought, causing me to get sent backwards into the Ice Bitch.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Excuse me, but you attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"I was talking to the Grimm, Ice Bitch. Plus, you're gonna have to try harder than that."

As Weiss was struggling to find the right words to express her frustration at my tone, I reloaded my Sweetheart and got ready to dash at the alpha… until the tree Weiss' flame dust hit fell into our path, scaring us and angering the Beowolves. With the tree separating us from them, Weiss grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me away, yelling, "We have to go!" After running what feels like a mile, Weiss finally loosens her grip on my arm.

"What was that?" I yell at her. "That should've been easy!"

Somehow, even out of breath, Weiss manages to retain her air of dignity. "Well, perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution, I wouldn't have started a forest fire!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I'm just surprised someone who talks so much would communicate so little in battle."

"Well I'm sorry if you need my help to win! In case you didn't notice, you would have died if I hadn't come back for you!"

After hearing myself say this, I immediately regret it, mainly due to the hurt displayed on my partner's face. Turning on her heel, she walked away as fast as her heels would allow her.

"W-Weiss! I didn't mean that! Come back! Please?"

After not hearing a response, I felt a rising anger, so I let it out the only way I knew how. Unfurling Crescent Rose completely while letting out a shriek of annoyance, I cut clean through the nearest tree and stalk off in the direction I saw Weiss go.

[Forty-five minutes later]

"Ru-u-u-by! I told you this was a terrible idea!"

' _At least I can barely hear her screaming.'_ Thanks to the wind whipping past us at high speeds, Weiss' voice barely reached my faunus hearing.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!"

"I am far beyond worrying! Tell me again, why I let you convince me to jump onto a Nevermore's back?"

Yes, I admit, it was a foolish idea to begin with, but anything to get us to the temple was worth a shot, right? Besides, as long as the Nevermore doesn't try to attack us, we're fine. Right?

"Because it's the fastest way to the temple! Now jump!"

I didn't hear Weiss' response as I had taken my own advice. Unfortunately, I did not take into account the wind, and soon lost all sense of control in my fall. Luckily, I saw Blake and Yang below me. As I got closer to the ground, I could hear them talking. Well… Yang was talking while Blake was looking me in the eyes and pointing at me with shock in her eyes.

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we d– "

* * *

 _ **A/N Alright guys, I know this is just retelling the videos with my own twist, so don't complain. Please, I got enough PMs about that to last a lifetime. You know who you are. Now, seeing as how I have told this with alterations here and there, I decided to mix up the next chapter. If all goes according to plan, then it will be a Halloween special of sorts. Please review and all that junk. Reviews help me to improve my writing so any comments will be greatly appreciated as long as it has nothing to do with the storyline. See you guys later, probably around Halloween.**_

 _ **=Ciao=**_


	6. Initiation Part 2

_**A/N Thank you guys for being patient with me. As a reward, here is the next chapter. Just a heads up, don't expect this chapter to be like the others. Anywho! Hope you guys enjoy!  
P.S. Also, I decided to fuck it. This will be a relatively short chapter. The Halloween special will be one of the next two, and will be longer than chapter 4.  
P.P.S. Please don't hate on me for the P.O.V. as this is not really a filler chapter. And once you realize who this is following, don't skip, as this will be relevant later on, and the flashback has a short flashback inside of it, indicated by italics in these fancy brackets {}.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Initiation-2**

(Somewhere in the Emerald Forest) [Unknown]

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

' _What is taking them so long!? We should've already gathered and reached the temple!_ ' As I pull away from the tree I was leaning against, I notice the shadow of a Nevermore pass over the trees to my left. As I look up, I see the owner of the shadow. I was about to ask my partner if he saw what I did, but he beat me to it.

"Are those people riding that Nevermore?"

' _Okay. So I wasn't just seeing things.'_ As it turns out, two people were clinging to one of the Nevermore's wings, one of them wearing red while the other wore white. As me and my partner watched, I saw the red figure jump off, leaving the white figure on the Nevermore.

"Did they j– "

"Yes. They left their partner on the back of a Grimm. Based on the size and the plating, a fucking ancient one at that."

While we were distracted by the Grimm, the last of our party showed up. One of them has slicked-back dark blue hair, wearing dark grey armor with a V-neck shirt underneath, and has his grey-black halberd strapped across his back. The other has light brown hair in a bowl-cut, wearing tan colored armor, and has his own short sword strapped to his left hip.

"What are you two looking at?"

While my partner jumped at their approach, I just pointed towards the Nevermore, which seemed to have lost its last passenger and was attacking the general area where the first had jumped.

"That Nevermore had two people riding it, but one jumped off," I told the newcomers.

"Are you sure that they jum – "

"OF COURSE I AM!"

While silently berating the ignorance of my team-to-be, I started walking away from the Nevermore, which I hoped was north.

"Umm…North's the other way…towards the Nevermore."

"FUCK!"

Turning on my heel, I pushed past my partner, who was behind me, and stormed off towards the temple.

(Emerald Forest, Temple) [Ten minutes later]

Upon arriving at the temple, my team-to-be and I happened upon what looked like a battle ground. Off towards the cliff, I noticed a line of trees had been either torn down or trampled by an ancient Deathstalker, which I could barely see in the distance. A little way past it was what looked to be some ruins with the Nevermore circling the central tower. Turning my attention back to the temple, I notice there are only a few 'relics' left. As I got closer, I noticed they seemed to be –

"Chess pieces? What the fuck do they expect us to do with chess pieces?"

 ***sigh*** _'Sometimes I wonder why I keep him around.'_ "I believe Ozpin has it planned so those who pic the same piece are on a team." Looking around as I say this, I notice there are only three more pairs left available: the black bishops, the white pawns, and the black rooks. "Looks like we're not the first or the last. Hey! Lark! Grab what I do!"

"Yessir!"

Walking up to one of the podiums, Lark, the teammate-to-be with dark-blue hair, followed me as I picked up one of the black bishops, mimicking my motion. Almost as soon as I get back to my partner, I hear a series of gunshots off towards the ruins, and subsequently the cliff. _'What the ? It can't be!'_ Running towards the cliff, I don't see the Deathstalker anywhere in sight, but I do see a group of four students standing, facing the cliff. As I approach, I see the champion of Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos, with them, so I decide to look also. What I see is not what I expected. Running up the cliff is the red figure I saw jump off the Nevermore, with said Grimm being pulled up behind it. As the figure reached the top of the cliff, I got a vague look at their weapon, which looked to be an overgrown gardening tool. I couldn't help but watch as the red-clad figure kept going skyward, dragging the Nevermore behind them, until I heard another series of shots ring out and could see the Nevermore, minus the head, fall into the gorge. As soon as the figure landed on the cliff, I was able to see their weapon better. _'What the fucking hell was Ozpin thinking!'_ As I tried to get back to the temple, my team finally found their voices.

"Holy shit!"  
"Did you see that?"  
"Who is that?"

Deciding that I needed silence to get over what I just saw, I snapped at my teammates, "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" What followed was the silence I desperately needed. Lost in my memories, I vaguely noticed Ozpin staring at me as I handed him the 'relic' I retrieved. One memory in particular stuck with me for six years.

[Six years ago]

 **Unknown P.O.V.**

 _As I sat in my bedroom, I could hear my parents arguing, again. Dad was going out on his nightly walk but wouldn't let mom know what all he did. Last week, my dad finally confided in me what exactly he was doing._

 _{"What I am going to tell you must never be revealed to your mother. Am I perfectly clear?"_

 _I just nodded my head in silence, waiting for him to tell me what I wanted to know. Dad wasn't happy with just a nod._

" _I need more than that, C. I need verbal confirmation."_

" _Okay dad, I promise not to tell mom."_

" _Good. The past couple of months, I have been searching for that dirty FAUNUS that knocked me out and that bitch who escaped."}_

 _As it turned out, the VPD got a tip about one of the local White Fang headquarters soon after that. It was apparently in the Industrial District in a seemingly abandoned warehouse. As dad left, I snuck out my bedroom window to follow him. Fortunately, dad decided to walk to the warehouse and took the most direct route. About a block away from it, I could already hear the sirens indicating the police were there, when dad suddenly spun around, grabbed my arm, and slammed me into the building to my right._

" _What are you doing here?!"_

' _Shit, how did he know I was here?' "I-I-I wanted to see you fight!"_

" _You aren't going to go back home on your own, are you?"_

 _Hearing this, I shake my head so he knows I won't leave._

 _ ***sigh***_ _"You are not making this easy for me, C, you know that, right? Fine, you can watch, but stay out of sight! I don't want to have to explain to your mother why I let you watch if you got injured! Understood?"_

" _Yessir!"_

 _With that said, dad let go of my arm and continued his walk like nothing had happened. Following behind him, rubbing my arm as I did so, I saw that the raid had already started. Standing outside the loading bay doors facing inside, I saw two of the VPD officers talking to my dad while pointing at me. As I walked closer, I could faintly hear my dad say, "He can watch, but if any harm comes to him, I will hunt you down myself." After the officers gave dad some hurried, yet fearful, nods, I watched as dad stepped inside the warehouse. Running to the doors, I was yanked just short as one of the officers wrapped an arm around my waist. As I was punching the officer who grabbed me, I was yelling at him, "Let me go! I want to go with my dad!"_

" _Sorry, kiddo. But your pop said not to let you get hurt."_

 _Giving a sigh of defeat, I ceased my struggling and was lowered to the ground. As soon as I felt the officer release my abdomen, I turned and kicked him in the shin, causing him to scream at the same time a loud gunshot rang out from inside the warehouse. Turning quickly to the other officer, I give him the same treatment before rushing through the doors…only to stop just inside as I beheld a bloodbath. Standing in the middle of the warehouse were two of the filthy faunus, and my dad between them. One faunus, a girl, had a red cloak, wielded a giant scythe, and looked to be two years younger than me. The other faunus, a boy, had red hair, was dressed entirely in black, and looked to be about the same age as me. As I watch, frozen in terror, the girl took her mask off and told the boy, "He's mine." As I watched, the boy backed away slowly, heading to help the rest of the filthy faunus escape, while the girl put her scythe away and took a combat stance. At this point, dad pulled out his dust rifle and already had separated it into its twin sword form. As dad was swiping and stabbing at the wolf girl, she either kept just out of reach, or dodged by a hair's breadth. After a couple of minutes, I could hear dad getting frustrated at the girl, the sign being his yelling, and started swinging faster and faster. As I continued to watch, I saw dad overextend one last swing before the faunus grabbed his forearm and slammed the heel of her palm into his elbow with a sickening crunch, followed by the clanging of one of dad's swords dropping. As soon as she let go, my dad started boasting about how that wasn't going to stop him, but that is the last I heard him say, as the faunus picked up the discarded sword, stuck it in his neck, and pulled the trigger. Dropping to my knees at the death of my dad, I watched as his murderer stood there for a minute before her knees failed her and she collapsed into the waiting arms of the red-haired faunus boy. As I watched them leave through the back of the warehouse, I was distantly aware of the officers I kicked outside picking me up, asking if I was alright, and offering to take me home along with the news about my father. After a minute or two of their noise, I punched one in the gut and the other in the face, and then proceeded to walk back the way I came. In the time it took for me to get from the warehouse to my home, I made a promise._

" _I will avenge you dad. I will find that bitch that killed you, and I will avenge you. This I swear if my name isn't Cardin Winchester."_

 _ **A/N Okay, don't hate on me, but this chapter is important for later in the story. If you don't like how I portrayed Cardin in the flashback, leave a review and I will try to get back to you. In the meantime, if you have any questions about me or "Mercs of a Feather" you can most likely find me in the Deviantart chat room, "Write roomies" or in the RWBY wikia chat room. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.  
=Ciao=**_


	7. First Day

_**A/N Alright, sorry for the delayed update. I had to deal with writer's block when writing the flashback. Hope you guys enjoy.  
P.S. Please leave a review, even if you liked the chapter, as it helps motivate me to write better and more frequently.**_

 **Chapter 7** **  
First Day**

 **Ruby P.O.V.  
** (Team RWBY dorm) [Night after initiation]

I barely remember what happened after I beheaded the Nevermore. The only thing I know for sure is that I felt someone staring holes into the back of my head as I stood on stage with the newly formed team RWBY. When I tried to see who it was, the feeling stopped until I turned back to face the audience. _'Best not to worry right now. If they have something to say, they will say it, right? It can't be anything about being a faunus, right?'_ I took extra care to hide my ears in my hair during the entire thing, waiting until I was sure the Ice Bitch was asleep before relaxing. It wasn't until Yang whispered to me that I realized I was tensed up the entire day.

"Everything okay, sis?"

"Yeah, Yang. Just a bit sore from hiding my ears, but that is normal. Now get to sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Rolling my eyes at Yang's sarcasm, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Yang finally fell asleep. Getting up as silently as I could, I made my way to Blake, who was reading a book by candle-light…again. When I reached her side, she looked up at me as I blew the candles out.

"What was that for?" she asked in her normal monotone whisper.

"Yang's asleep, so I don't see the need for the candles."

Rolling her eyes at me, Blake scooted over a little so I could sit with her and still be comfortable, as she was sitting on the only desk in the room, with her back to the wall. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Blake has a different book out than when I came over. Curious, I try to think of a way to ask her about it, without arousing suspicion.

"Hey, Blake? What were you reading earlier?" Yeah~… subtlety isn't my specialty. Looking at me quizzically, Blake holds up the book she was currently holding, not the one she put away. Sighing, I deftly reach into her bag, but before I can grab the book, I feel an iron-like grip on my wrist. As Blake pulls my hand out of her bag, I feel a memory surfacing.

 _[5 years ago]_

 _I was walking through the hotel room, waiting for Blake and Adam to return from their search. Even though it has been a year since the attack on our last base, the boss has yet to find another suitable spot. Sighing, I once again make my way to the only window in the room. Looking down, I see a familiar shock of red among the crowd. After watching Adam for about thirty minutes, I make my way to the couch in the center of the room, laying down on it so I am facing the door, able to see anyone come in. After what feels like an eternity, I hear the unmistakable sound of the tumblers in the lock turning, so I jump up while drawing Crescent Rose in its sniper form, aiming at the door. As it opens, I fire a warning shot into the door frame, which already has multiple holes from previous warning shots. I only lowered my Sweetheart when the figure ducked under the bullet and walked into the room._

" _It's alright Ruby! Geez! Who taught you to be so paranoid?!"_

 _Chuckling as I realized who it was from the voice and the bow on their head, I responded, "Well, that would be you, Blake. We both know Adam isn't that paranoid." Shaking her head at me, Blake walked over as I sat back down on the couch, taking her spot next to me, pulling out that nameless book again. For another thirty minutes or so, we sat in companionable silence. That is, until I found it overbearing._

" _Hey Blake?" I ask in my most innocent voice. As I watched, Blake put a finger on the page, holding her place when she replied, "What is it now?"_

" _How was the search?"_

 _Suddenly, I was pulled over the back of the couch. "You know we can't tell you that, babe. And might I add, Blake, that you forgot to lock the door. Again."_

 _Smiling as I recognized the voice, I grab one of the hands holding me in the air and give it a violent twist, causing Adam to drop me onto my ass. When I looked up at him, I saw he had his mask off and was trying to hold back a scream. Of anger or pain, I have no idea. As he finally regained control of his voice, he just leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Now why did you have to go and do that?" When he leaned back, he had a smirk on his face that sent shivers down my spine. Standing up quickly, I smooth creases out of my cloak and look back at Adam. Walking over to him, I stand on tiptoe to whisper back, "Because, you know I hate it when you do that."_

" _Can you two please not do that with me in the room?"_

 _Looking over my shoulder to the couch, I feel my face get flushed as I respond, "Sorry, Blake. Forgot you were there, to be honest." As I watched, her ears twitched under her bow in what I guess was annoyance while she returned to her book. Reclaiming my spot next to her, Adam just climbed over the back of the couch and sat with his head in my lap and his feet hanging over the arm. Looking at Blake, he asked, "Should you really be reading that right now?"_

" _I don't know wha-" "Yes, you do Belladonna. You know_ EXACTLY _what I mean. Now either put it away, or go to the other room. I am too exhausted to move right now."_

 _As I watched, Blake sighed in frustration as she stood up with book in hand and left the room, slamming her door in the process. Looking back at Adam, I slap the top of his head as I move to where I am no longer under him. "Now why did you have to do that, Adam?" Sitting up while rubbing where I slapped him, he glares at Blake's door while saying, "It is between us two. You don't need to worry, babe."_

 _Rolling my eyes, I stand up and head to the kitchen, calling out behind me, "Do you want anything while I'm getting water?" Opening the fridge, I don't hear anything from him, so I just shrug as I let the door swing shut. Turning around, I bump into Adam as he managed to sneak up on me. Wrapping me in his arms as I try to step back, he leans down to whisper in my ear, "Ruby, you know we will tell you when we are allowed to, right? Right now, the boss only wants us to do our job."_

 _As he pulls back, I try my best to glare at him as my ears flatten against my head and I almost shout, "Why won't he let me help, huh? Can you at least tell me that?"_

 _*sigh* "Rubes-"_

" _No! Don't you 'Rubes' me! Haven't I proved that I am willing to follow the course the boss has for us?"_

 _For the few seconds that Adam was speechless, I managed to slip out of his arms. Walking off towards the rooms, throwing over my shoulder, "I'm heading to bed Adam. See you in the morning." With that said, I opened the door to mine and Blake's room as quietly as possible, and closing it in the same manner. Looking around, I notice Blake is sleeping like a log, with one leg sticking out of the blankets, and her bag next to the nightstand in between our beds. As I got closer, I realized it was open, with the corner of her book sticking out. Glancing over and keeping one ear turned towards Blake, I reach out to grab the corner when my hand gets caught in a vice-like grip. Looking over, I see Blake glaring at me from her bed._

 _As she stared, she growled at me, "Don't EVER go through my stuff Ruby. Got it?!"_

 _Terrified, I nod and jump into my bed as soon as Blake let's go of my arm. Covering my face, I wait for the darkness my dreams always bring with them._

 _ **A/N Again, I had some writer's block so if the flashback is not what you expected, sorry. I had to take a couple weeks off writing this to get passed it. Anyways, see you guys next chapter.  
=Ciao=**_


	8. The Dream

**Chapter 8**

 **The dream**

 **First person P.O.V.**

* * *

~one year earlier~ -unknown location-

"Are you two ready?" Adam asks off to my left. Around us are trees ready to lose their leaves as the sunlight shines through from above. Both me and Adam have our masks on, but Blake refused to wear hers on this mission. I see Blake nod out of the corner of my eye from the rock she is sitting on with that ever present book. I steady my breathing and slowly nod my head, too. Adam turns away and starts running while me and Blake follow. Off in the distance, I can hear the faint sound of our target, an SDC train heading for an outpost in the north. As we get closer to the train, we reach a cliff face, with a chasm separating the train tracks and the cliff. I turn my head as the train rounds the corner, blaring its horn, and came into view. Blake and Adam started sliding down the cliff face as it drew closer while I pointed Crescent Rose behind me and fired, activating my semblance at the same time.

While in the air, I could see the entire length of the train, which consisted mainly of boxcars but also had a few platforms. During my descent, I saw a bird fly past me, but couldn't see which type it was. As I recovered from the brief distraction, I landed face first just behind the train's engine, breaking half of my mask along with earning a few scrapes. Getting up, I made my way into the engine compartment, letting my aura heal me, and found it to be entirely automated. I frowned as I couldn't find a way to stop it, so I made my way towards where Blake and Adam should be. As I went further back, I could hear the growing sounds of fighting.

As I burst through the door of a boxcar onto a platform, I saw Blake and Adam get blasted out from another boxcar onto another platform opposite me, followed by a giant spider droid. Swearing under my breath, I unfolded Crescent Rose fully and got ready to launch towards them. Before I knew it, one of the droid's missiles blew up a container of dust next to me, forced Crescent Rose from my grip, and launched me off the train into the forest. Faintly, I could hear Adam yelling my name before I felt my head impact a sturdy branch, and then nothing but darkness and silence.

~present~ -Team RWBY dorm-  
 **Third person P.O.V.**

Ruby sat up in her bed with a startled squeak, causing the only other Faunus in the room to wake up.

"Another nightmare, Ruby?" Blake asked.

Numbly, Ruby nodded as Blake got up and went over to her leader's bed, pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Care to talk about it?"

A shake.

Blake sighed as she released Ruby from the hug. "Look, I know you think we shouldn't be bothered with your troubles, but we're a team now. If we can't help each other, then how are we to function in a battle? So, please, tell me, Ruby, so I can help you," the cat Faunus said.

Ruby sighed in defeat and stared at the foot of her bed before speaking. "I-I don't know if it was a nightmare, or another memory, but I don't like it either way. In it was you, me, and Adam, and we were on some sort of...Blake? Wh-why are you crying?" Ruby asked because Blake, in fact, had tears slowly rolling down her face.

Blake just wiped her face with the sleeve of her kimono and smiled. Then she hugged the wolf Faunus before saying, "You had me worried that day, Rubes. You had us all worried, I think anyways."

"What do you mean you think?"

Blake pulled back a bit and held Ruby at arms length, deep in thought before whispering, "Well...after I saw you get blasted off the train, I decided to leave the White Fang...I-I just couldn't stand using fear to gain respect anymore…"

Now it was Ruby's turn to cry as she just tackled Blake in a hug, consequently falling off the bed and waking the room's other two occupants. Weiss jumped out of bed in her nightgown, eyes wide, while Yang just rolled over and winked suggestively at her younger sister.

"Getting a little bit of action already, sis? We haven't even been a proper team for a full day yet," Yang said mockingly.

At this, Ruby scrambled away from Blake, who was staring daggers at Yang. Weiss, meanwhile, was trying to find the right words to complain about both the rude awakening and the immature remark. Failing to find the words she wanted, she huffed and lay back down, holding her pillow over her face as Blake made her way across the dorm and started quietly yelling at Yang. After a couple minutes, Blake followed Weiss' example, minus the pillow over the face, and was asleep in seconds. With only Yang and Ruby awake, they went out into the hall for a few minutes.

"Okay, so what happened between you and Blake? You two were awfully familiar with each other the night before, and the day of, initiation, so don't play dumb like before," Yang said.

Ruby crossed her arms and stared at her sister. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to sleep," she said before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Not so fast, kiddo," the blonde said, grabbing Ruby by the wrist and turning her back around. "I know we missed a lot of time to bond, but even Weiss, who doesn't know you at all, asked if you and Blake knew each other. So don't try to hide it, okay? I know I wasn't there for you while you were missing, but I'm here now, and I don't want to be shut out, Ruby," Yang said, tears starting to stream down her face.

Ruby looked down at her feet, shuffling uncomfortably, while Yang pleaded with her. A few minutes passed once Yang finished before Ruby looked back at her sister. "I'm not shutting you out, sis. But I'm not entirely sure what you're talking about either," she said in an even tone. "So, please, let's go back to bed. We can talk later, when it's _not_ the middle of the night. Alright?"

Sighing, Yang released her sister's wrist and pushed past her. "Fine, but I want to make this clear, when we do talk, I don't want you to leave _anything_ out. If you remember something from those ten years, I want to hear about it."

With that, Yang opened the door and walked back over to her bed and laid down, facing away from the rest. Sighing in defeat, Ruby shuffled over to her bed and flopped face first down onto it, not even bothering with the covers, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~the following morning~

 **First person P.O.V.**

As I opened my eyes, heavy from a restless night, I saw Blake already sitting up in her bed, book in hand. I grinned as I threw a pillow at her face, which she dodged like the ninja she is. She glared at me from the other end of her bed now, so I whispered, "Why am I not surprised?" This earned an eye roll from the cat Faunus. Laughing, I made my way into the bathroom and got changed into the horrendous uniform we are forced to wear. I guess I'm lucky that they allow us to wear... _accessories_ …with it, as I also put on a small version of my cape. When I walked out, I saw Yang was awake, if you count fighting blankets after falling out of bed awake, and Weiss was still asleep.

Laughing silently, I made my way over to my brute of a sister and helped her out of the blankets' trap. She then made her way into the bathroom with her uniform, not taking long to change before coming back out, the uniform barely constraining her breasts. Shaking my head, I looked over at Blake, who must've changed while I was in the bathroom or was helping Yang. I then went over to one of my bags and opened one of the outside pockets, showing the item inside to the other occupants. Yang grew an evil grin as Blake just had a grim look on her face. I stepped at the foot of Weiss' bed and took an exaggerated inhale to give my old partner time to brace for the sound, as well as bracing myself, folding my ears flat against my head, blocking all sounds for them, before blowing the whistle. Weiss shot up in bed, arms flailing about, before falling out. Me, Yang, and even Blake laughed at the sight of the ice bitch falling out of bed.

"That...was priceless, sis!" Yang said, still grinning evilly.

After a few minutes of getting lectured by the ice bitch, and after she got dressed, I had them all line up in front of the beds so we can start sprucing up the dorm. After thirty or so minutes, we had everything where we wanted them...except the fucking beds. We all stood near the door, staring at the mess and wondering what we were to do with it. After a few more minutes, Yang suggested we make bunk beds.

"Well, it does save space, sis. Also, didn't you want bunk beds when you were four?" Yang explained.

I nodded, mainly at the space saving because I barely remember anything from before. "You do have a point. I say we put it to a vote!" I said. In the order we were lined up, I thrust both my arms in the air, sis did some sort of sign that I had no idea what it was, Blake gave a thumbs up, and the ice bitch of course showed her disapproval by stomping her feet.

"I call top bunk!" me and Yang said at the same time, continuing with, "No, I call top bunk! No, I do! Gah!"

"You can both have top bunk," Blake said after a minute of this. "There's enough room to make two makeshift bunk beds. Weiss and Ruby, you can have that side of the room," she said, pointing to the left of the door, and pointing to the right as she continued, "Yang and I can have this side. Sound good?"

I grinned as my old partner said this. "Great idea! Alright, Team RWBY, let's make those bunk beds!" I said with more enthusiasm than I thought I had as I made my way to my bags, which were still in a corner of the room, and rushed back to the others with a coil of rope. The others just stared at me. Yang had a concerned look, Weiss looked scared for some reason, and Blake...I don't know what look Blake had on her face, but her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Finally, Yang spoke up. "Uh...sis? I don't think this is the right time for some b-" Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Blake quickly placed a hand over my sister's mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I think the rope is to make the bunk beds, Yang. Not _that,_ though," I heard.

Shrugging, I made my way to my bed and started wrapping the rope around each leg. Once that was finished, I started looking for a sturdy point in the ceiling to attach some hooks to, finally finding one that placed my bed by the window and bookshelf. I looked over at my partner quickly and saw she was tapping her foot. "Something wrong, ice queen?" I asked when I finished hanging my bed, draping a sheet over the taut ropes, creating a little enclosure.

"Yes, actually. Two things. One, that surely isn't safe and looks like it could fall any minute. Two, do _NOT_ call me 'Ice Queen'," she replied.

' _Would you rather be called Ice Bitch?'_ is what I wanted to say, but instead, I replied cheerfully with, "Okay, Weiss! And don't worry, these ropes can hold two full grown Ursai."

"How wo- Nevermind. I don't want to know."

I shrugged as I watched Blake and Yang use books to make their bunk bed. When they were finished, I sat down on Weiss' bed, gaining an indignant sound from her. Sighing in both relief and defeat, I pulled out a binder that held my schedule and plenty of space for notes. "Now, classes…"

~ten minutes later~

 **First person P.O.V. - Cardin**

"Why do we arrive early, only to have the professor arrive late?" I hear Dove ask from my right. I cuff his ear, responding with, "Why the fuck do you care? The less work we have, the better." I turn when I hear the door burst open, revealing two panicked teams, JNPR and RWBY. I grit my teeth as the red hooded menace walks right by me without even batting an eye.

"Yo, Card, you alright, man?"

I shrug Sky's question, and hand, off as I see the blonde blunder sit directly in front of me while the portly professor slowly walks in and starts talking nonsense.

"Dude, you're getting that look in yours eyes again," Dove whispered to me.

I shrug again as I subtly pointed to the blonde, whispering to my team, "You see this kid? I have a beef with one of his friends and he is the key to my plan. Let's make his life hell."

* * *

 ** _A/N Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. But I do have a life that tends to get in my way at times. [insert nervous laughter here] Anyways, don't be expecting a new chapter anytime soon. *angrily shakes fist at the sky before sighing* Sometimes I hate my life. Anywho~... Ciao!_**


	9. Cloak & Dagger

**Chapter 9  
Cloak & Dagger**

* * *

 **Third person P.O.V.**  
~one week later~ -undisclosed location-

A burly man in a white mask and matching outfit walked into the makeshift conference room. He stood near the door, waiting for acknowledgement from the red haired Faunus standing over a table littered with papers and maps. After receiving a nod, the man walked over and stood in front of the redhead.

"Sir, you might want to hear what one of our recruits overheard from Mr. Torchwick," he said.

The redhead just waved him off, saying, "It can wait, Lieutenant. Can't you see I'm busy?"

The Lieutenant nodded, only saying, "It can't wait, Adam. This recruit heard about last year from one of the older members recently, and came up with some information for you."

Adam just sighed, running a hand through his hair before standing up straight. "Fine. Send them in, Flynn. But, if it isn't what I'm expecting after that explanation, both of you are done. Got it?"

Flynn, the Lieutenant, nodded, walking over to the door and letting in a nervous gazelle Faunus. When she was two feet in the room, Adam held up a hand, signaling for her to stop. With an audible gulp, she proceeded to say, "I-I overheard torchwick t-t-talking a couple d-days ago about someone w-who ruined his r-r-robbery of 'From Dust till Dawn'. Y-y-yesterday, I heard from one of the s-senior members about a train heist where we lost two good members who w-w-were close to you. T-the p-p-person Torchwick described m-matched the one the others c-c-called Ruby R-Rose… e-except he called her R-Red."

At this, Adam quickly turned around and strode over to the quivering Faunus girl. "What else did Torchwick say? Did she look hurt? Did she have a weapon?" he asked, almost fervently.

The girl shrugged unsteadily. "I-I only caught a brief description. F-f-from what I heard, s-she was alright. A-and I think Torchwick said s-s-she had a giant r-red scythe that also a-a-acted li–"

Adam scooped the girl into a hug, one so quick that both her and Flynn could've imagined it if not for Adam saying to his Lieutenant, "She's alive! I can't believe it… I thought I lost her." Turning to Flynn, Adam continued, "Lieutenant, tell the senior members to keep their eyes open for Ruby whenever they are in the city. Don't let Torchwick get wind of this though." As Flynn nodded and left the room, Adam turned back to the gazelle Faunus. "Recruit, you've done a good job, bringing me this information. Take tomorrow off, as my thanks. If any of the senior members has any complaints, send them to me." With that, Adam walked back over to the table and leaned over, dismissing the girl as he shoved all the papers and maps off except for a map of the town of Vale. "Where are you Ruby?" he muttered to himself.

~meanwhile~ -Beacon Academy-  
 **Third person P.O.V.**

"–ow! Let's break his legs!"

"Nora! No! It's fine, I swear! We're just friends, doing what friends do. There's no need to break his legs," Jaune told the energetic girl. Nora sat down, unfazed as she went back to eating her pancakes.

"I don't know, Jaune," Pyrrha said. "It doesn't look like he's being very friendly to you."

"Name one unfriendly thing Cardin's done to me, then."

Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha all exchanged a knowing look before listing some of the things to Jaune.

"He opened your shield, getting you stuck in a doorway," Pyrrha said.

"Stuffed you in your locker and sent you into the forest without your weapons," Ruby explained.

"And he—"

"Okay, okay. So maybe he is picking on me. At least he's let off the Faunus since it started," Jaune said, interrupting Yang before she could get her thought out.

At this, both Blake and Ruby twitched their ears subtly, Ruby not yet trusting Weiss or JNPR and Blake not trusting anyone other than Ruby enough to reveal to them. Not even a minute later, there was some commotion behind the side of the table team RWBY sat on.

"Seems I spoke to soon," Jaune deadpanned.

Team RWBY looked behind them to see Cardin pulling the ears of a rabbit Faunus who kept pleading for him to stop. Blake clenched her fists under the table, about to get up, when Ruby used her semblance to get directly behind Cardin. Tapping his shoulder to get his attention, she waited until he turned around to speak.

"You might want to let her go," she said, anger evident in her voice.

Cardin just snorted and pulled harder. "Or what? You gonna beat me up?" he asked, not noticing who was in front of him.

Dove poked Cardin in the ribs, whispering something into his ear before backing away slowly. Cardin looked again, finally noticing that it was Ruby in front of him. Snorting again, he release the rabbit Faunus, saying, "I was getting bored anyways. See ya around, pipsqueak."

Ruby helped the girl pick up her tray, which was what had gotten the cafeteria's attention. "You alright? What's your name?" Ruby asked her. "My name's Ruby Rose."

The rabbit Faunus just nodded, meekly saying, "My name's Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina," before leaning in and whispering, "Your secret's safe with me. I'm guessing you have your own reasons for hiding who you are. I'm not going to judge."

"Thank you, Velvet," Ruby whispered back before standing up and walking back to her teammates. Seeing them looking at her, Ruby sat down and asked, "What?"

"Why did Cardin stop when he saw you?" Jaune asked.

Ruby just shrugged. "He said he was getting bored. I honestly don't believe him," she said.

Everyone nodded, agreeing with Ruby as they resumed eating. When the bell rang, everyone got up except for Jaune, who was staring at his tray blankly. Seeing this, Ruby held back until everyone else was gone before clearing her throat. Jaune jumped slightly at the sound, not expecting it.

"Everything okay, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Jaune just sighed as he slowly got up, replying with, "Yeah. I just… have a lot on my mind."

Ruby balanced her tray on one hand, placing the other on Jaune's shoulder and smiling gently. "If you ever need someone to talk to, come see me. I think we could actually help each other out with some stuff."

Jaune nodded, walking over to the entrance and setting his tray down. "Okay. Can you tell Prof– sorry, Doctor Oobleck that I am making a quick detour before class?" he asked.

Ruby nodded, setting her tray down also before speeding off to class.

~Two minutes later~ -unknown location-  
 **Unknown P.O.V.**

"Are you sure it's her, K?" the voice on the other end of the line asked, slightly distorted.

Sighing, I reply, with my own voice distorted similarly, "Not one hundred percent, F. But I am getting more sure every day. When will you and the others get here?"

The voice just laughed. "You know I can't tell you. We can't let anyone know. But, when we do arrive," at this the distortion changed to a lighter and velvety tone, "I don't want you to give anything away, love. That means you must show no recognition. Those are _Her_ orders."

I shiver as I hear this. "I understand. It's just agonizing that I won't be able to hold you again until the mission is over, dear." Suddenly, a door somewhere nearby me opens and closes. Quietly, I whisper, "I have to go. Guess I'll hear from you later," before hanging up my scroll. Right after slipping it back into my little hiding spot, I walk out only to get grabbed, blindfolded, and pulled away from classes.

~that afternoon~ -Beacon cafeteria-  
 **Blake P.O.V.**

"–une? I haven't seen him since breakfast," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, he hasn't been trying to hit on me for three whole class periods," Weiss replied.

I hunched over my food, quietly eating as everyone talked over my head, until my partner pulled me into the conversation.

"Hey, Blake, have you seen Jaune anywhere after breakfast?" Yang asked.

I shake my head slowly, replying, "No. But I did hear one of the lockers get deployed again. Maybe Cardin did it again?"

Our group, minus Ruby, just looked at me, confused. "How could you hear one of the lockers from across the school?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uh—" "It flew over Professor Port's class," Ruby said, thankfully coming up with a believable excuse for me.

I nodded. "Yeah, you were all pretty much asleep when it flew over. I'm not surprised you guys missed it," I said. That seemed to satisfy the others, until Weiss spoke up, poking a hole in my defense.

"But the forest is the other way. Why would Cardin send Jaune into town?"

"Maybe he sent Jaune past town?" Yang suggested for me.

Then Nora suddenly banged her fist onto the table. "Let's go look for him! He has to be somewhere out there!"

Ren just sighed as he pulled the energetic girl back down, put a plate of pancakes in front of her- _Where does he keep getting those?_ -and saying, "Firstly, Cardin was warned about sending students off in the lockers unarmed. Secondly, we can't just skip class without permission, Nora. I believe the best course of action would be to wait until classes are over for the day."

Everyone, minus Nora and Ruby, nodded at this. Looking over at my old partner, I see ruby staring off into space towards town. Thinking nothing of it, I ask everyone, "So… who gets finished first since we have to separate now? I have two classes left."

Ruby snaps out of her daze and replies at the same time as Nora, "I have four." They looked at each other before laughing.

"Me and Pyr have three," Yang said, with Pyrrha nodding in confirmation.

Ren just sighed as he looked at us. "I guess I'll be the first one to start looking. I only have one left for the day. After I get finished, I guess I'll be heading into town."

I turned my head a little to my right. "What about you, Weiss? How many classes do you have?" I asked the heiress.

Weiss stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth before setting it back down onto her tray. "What's it matter to you? I don't plan on helping look for that oaf. He got himself in this me- HEY! YANG, LET ME GO!"

My partner had picked Weiss up, rather suddenly and abruptly. "Not until you agree to help look for Jaune, Ice Queen. I would rather not drag you around Vale, with you trussed up like a chicken, which I'm sure you don't want either," she said, earning a mortified look from Weiss, followed by a reluctant mutter of acceptance.

Yang set Weiss back down in her seat before picking up her own tray and walking away to her next class. Weiss turned to Ruby once Yang was out of the cafeteria and whispered to her, silent enough to where only Ruby should've been able to hear but I could hear, "Why is your sister such a brute? Does she have no manners at all?"

 **Ruby P.O.V.**

I had to stifle what small bit of laughter bubbled up. _'The Ice Bitch is calling Yang a brute, of all people? She really has a sense of humor.'_ I wipe away the few drops of milk that lingered before whispering back, "She isn't a brute, Weiss. She is just… _very_ protective of her friends and family. Keep that in mind the next time one of us is missing or in danger. And yes, she does have manners… I think…"

Weiss just huffed in response, turning away from me and back to her meal. I looked past Weiss and saw Blake's bow twitch. _'Did she hear that? Then again, I heard Weiss' whisper twice, so maybe… oh well. Too late now.'_ I stood up with my own tray and walked out of the cafeteria to my next class, wonder just what the hell Jaune had gotten himself into now.

* * *

 _ **A/N Hey guys, I'm back~! Sorry for the delay in updating, I had a bit of writer's block and some personal stuff to deal with, but I'm back for this one chapter. I have no inkling of the time-frame for the next update, so keep fingers crossed that it is sooner than this one.**_


	10. The Search Begins

_**A/N Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. I had some personal stuff to deal with about halfway through, and then lost inspiration for a few days. Then inspiration didn't really do much for this chapter afterwards. But, I put my all into it, like always, so I hope you enjoy.**_

 **Chapter Ten  
** **The Search Begins  
** **Third person P.O.V.**

* * *

~Thirty minutes earlier~ -Port's classroom-

As Professor Port was prattling on about… who know what, a certain group was sitting in the very back of the rows of seats, being surprisingly subtle with their whispering.

"-ould be launching soon. I can't believe nobody has heard 'im in there, C," Dove said quietly to the orange haired kid next to him.

Cardin just snorted. "You kidding me? No one has combat classes until first thing in the morning. How dumb can you be?"

Dove just made a pained face before placing his head on his arms, following a majority of the class in sleeping. Meanwhile, the others, not counting Cardin, were in various stages of dozing off, with Lark being the one most awake of the group next to their leader, who just mumbled to himself, trying to figure out how to get rid of one Ruby Rose.

 **Unknown P.O.V.  
** ~after classes~ -Downtown Vale-

 ***sigh*** I was sent off, again, to see if there was anymore news about Roman. This is the tenth time in less than a week. _'When will he learn that he's a wanted criminal?'_ I wonder as I shake my head. While listening, I try my best to look like I belong, which isn't that hard, considering I look like a little kid, which every other person is all too keen to point out. As I made my way towards the alley near the middle of the block, I hear a familiar voice in the distance. I gasp and run in that direction… only to run into the owner of that voice.

"Hey! Watch whe- ***gasp*** NEO!" my overly loud childhood friend yells as she picks me up and spins me around in a hug.

"H-hey… Do you think you could… stop crushing my lungs?" I ask in between breaths.

I feel my feet meet ground as I am lowered from the bone-breaking embrace. When I regain my balance, I finally get a good look.

"Well, Yang, you haven't changed a bit," I say to the blonde.

Yang just laughed at that. "I could say the same about you, hun. So, what've you been up to since you left patch?"

I subtly shift my weight, considering my answer. _'Let's see… I came to Vale, met Roman torchwick, who took me as his protégée, and am now being his eyes, ears, and protection… so more than you would like…'_ At least, that's what I wanted to say. What I actually said was, "Oh, not much. Just been wandering around. What about you? I see you found some more friends." At this, I lean over so I'm looking around Yang, at the group of six kids, five around our age and one that looks a few years younger. "Who's the kid?" I ask, looking right at the girl in red, who had the hood of her cloak on for some reason.

"Oh! Neo, this is my younger sister, Ruby. Ruby, this is my closest friend, Neopolitan, more often called 'Neo', mainly to keep it short," Yang explained, somehow managing to make fun of me at the same time.

The hooded girl, Ruby, walked forward and extended a hand, a little shyly I must say. I take her hand and slowly shake it before she quickly backs away. "So this is the mysterious sister you've been looking for? Glad to see you found her," I say. _'Weird. She looks a lot like Roman's description of '_ Red _', but she can't be…'_

My train of thought was quickly interrupted by Yang continuing her introductions. "-is is Weiss, my partner Blake, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. Everyone, this is-"

"We know Yang! Quit blabbing. We don't have time!" the platinum blonde, Weiss, interrupted. "We still have to find _Jaune._ " I don't know why, but the way she said that name sounded like she isn't fond of whoever this 'Jaune' is.

"Right… uhh, say, Neo, have you seen a blonde guy, about my height wearing armor and a hoodie anywhere?" Yang asked.

At this I shook my head. "Sorry, but I haven't. Maybe I could help if I tagged along, though." _'I'm sure Roman won't notice my extended absence. Besides, I get to hang with a friend. Yay!'_

After everyone talked, we decided to split up, with me ending up with the shy one, Ruby. _'Joy.'_

~thirty minutes later~

' _How hard is it to find one boy?'_ I think to myself. I look behind me at Ruby, who's just staring at the sights, when an idea popped into my head. Grinning, I activate my semblance and just wait. After a few seconds, I got the desired response.

"Wh-what? Neo?! Where'd you go?" she asked, panic in her voice. I had to stifle a giggle as she ran around looking for me, almost running into me once or twice. After about thirty minutes, I hear the familiar footsteps signaling Yang walking towards us, so I go over to the nearest building, leaning against the wall and dropping my semblance while Ruby continued to try and find me. When Yang rounded the corner, I think I was the first person she saw, but then she visibly noticed her sister running around, still looking for me. Yang just shook her head as she made her way through the crowd to me.

 ***sigh*** "You used your semblance to hide yourself again? Why do you always do this to people?" Yang asked, resigned to the fact I will _never_ stop doing said action.

I shrug when I reply, "It's funny as hell. What other reason do I need?" As I say this, I feel a smirk forming on my lips when the red-clad girl finally notices me and Yang. ' _Guess the fun is over for now_ ,' I think as I just follow my two companions. ' _I don't know what Roman was going on about. This girl acts nothing like the one he described,_ if _she is indeed the one who tried to stop him._ '


	11. 1 Year AnniversaryThe Reveal

_**A/N Well, it's been a year since I started this story, and I have to say, I am surprised by how many people followed and favorited it. You guys are constantly surprising me, and for that, I want to thank you all with an even longer chapter, one that's longer than any of my others. But most of all, I want to dedicate this chapter to the person who got me into RWBY in the first place while I was visiting my grandparents out of state. Here's to you, Uncle, and to everyone that reads this. Hope you guys enjoy.**_

 **Chapter 11**  
 **The reveal**

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V.-First person**  
~five minutes earlier~ –somewhere in Vale–

' _Why am I always the one to go first? She knows I hate being the frontman,'_ I think to myself as I wander around Vale, clad in regular clothing to hide in the crowd. _'Then again, I'm not really the first one.'_ At this, I chuckle to myself at the thought of K, the poor sap. Even though I've never seen him, she seems to rely on him more than anyone else, even more so than F. Then again, he is great at fitting in with huge crowds, unlike the rest of us. _'Heh. Guess it's a good thing one of us has seen him, in case we have to fight him. Gotta hand it to the boss, she really knows how to strategize once given an assignment.'_

I round a corner into an alley, expecting to meet up with one of Roman's lackeys, but instead, I'm met with an empty lane.

"FUCK! Where is she?!" I yell to myself, not expecting a response. As I walk out the other side, I would rather have had someone answer my own question. I saw the punk leaning against a wall, watching a random redhead running around in a panic, when some blonde walks up and comforts the panicked girl. Then, when the two strangers walk away, she follows them, not even trying to steal anything, just following. _'What the fucking hell?'_ I ask myself as they walk out of sight. "I need to tell them," I whisper to myself as I back into the alley.

~ten minutes later~ –a warehouse near the docks–

"-at do you mean she walked away with two girls?!"

I shrug. "Exactly that. Neo walked away with a blonde and a redhead, as if she knew them. The blonde was wearing a lot of yellow, and the redhead was wearing lots of-"

At this, Roman slammed his fist into the wall next to him, making everyone jump and causing me to stop mid-sentence, as he grumbled, "Red." Everyone just looked at him, confused. "Red," he says again. "The girl who tried to stop me from robbing that one dust shop a while back." Then it clicked for everyone as I watched their faces grow dark. Roman turned to me and asked, "Which way did they go, Emerald?"

I tilted my head to the left, then shrugged. "I didn't see. It was too crowded. For all I know, they could've just doubled back once I left."

Roman growled at this, storming off into the darkness between the various stolen shipping containers of dust. I just shook my head as I looked over at the silver haired teenage boy and brunette woman. "What do you two think?" I ask them.

The boy just shrugged as he leaned back, so I used my semblance to make him think he was falling out of the chair, causing him to violently jerk forward and faceplant into the floor.

Rubbing his nose, he sat up and asked me, "Why the hell do you do that, Em?!"

"Because you constantly ignore me and Cinder, Merc!" I yell back.

At this, the brunette walked forward, raising a hand to silence us. "Now, now. We agreed to not fight or argue while we are discussion work," she said, not entirely wrong. Then she shifted her amber gaze to me, continuing with, "But Emerald is right. You do ignore us. That needs to stop before we are needed. Now, about Neo, I think we need to find out who exactly she is with, and why she's with them."

I nod in agreement as Cinder walks away, towards the warehouse entrance and the outside. When she was gone, I let out a breath as I kneeled next to Mercury.

"How long do you think we can keep this up, Merc?" I ask as I brush some hair out of his face.

He shrugs as he places a hand on my hip. "I have no idea, Emmy. But I don't even want to think about what will happen if Cinder finds out, let alone if she finds out," he says, with me nodding in agreement, a slight blush forming at the rare contact.

"I don't think I can pretend to hate you for much longer, Merc. It's getting harder every day," I whisper as we both stand up.

He sighs and folds his arms behind his head. "I know, Emmy, but we have to for now." As he says this, he briefly brushes his hand against mine before walking away towards Roman. I sigh before following Cinder's exit, emotions and thoughts conflicting inside me.

 **Ruby's P.O.V.**  
–downtown Vale–

"-sappeared! You told me to stay with her, and she just vanishes! What did you expect me to do?" I yell at Yang as we walk.

Yang just chuckled silently as she looked over her shoulder. When I followed her gaze, I froze in shock as, right behind us, Neo followed, a grin on her face. After waving at me, she proceeded to walk in between me and Yang, wrapping herself around Yang's left arm and sticking her tongue out at me. _'How is it that she is the same age as Yang?'_

"Neo! Come on! I thought we've been over this," Yang said, followed by her whispering, 'Not in public.' At this, Neo let go of Yang, but stayed right next to her, giving me an evil glare anytime I tried to get near enough to talk to Yang. Sighing, I just let my sister lead the way, with the mysterious girl in tow.

 **K's P.O.V.-third person**  
~a couple minutes later~ –near the edge of Vale–

K was walking around in the thinning crowd, when he noticed a green-haired girl following him, slightly offset so as to not be directly across from him. He shook his head as he made a direct beeline towards her. She suddenly sprinted through the crowd, pushing past people, but oddly enough, no one was yelling or swearing. He looked back at where she was before and noticed a faint ripple. The more he concentrated, the bigger the ripple grew until the illusion fell away, with the girl standing in the same spot, dumbfounded, as K reached her and silently pulled her into an alley.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" he asked, lifting her against a wall by her chin.

The girl tried to speak, but was unable to due to the hand holding her up. Seeing this, K quickly shifted his grip to the base of her throat, and the girl quickly spoke, "Why should I tell you who I am? You're just going to either kill me or turn me in anyway."

K just chuckled. "No why would I do that? I don't even know who you are. But, if you don't tell me, my hand might… just… twitch," he threatened, slightly tilting the hand holding the girl up.

The girl's eyes widened at this before she slowly replied. "M-my name i-i-is E-Em. I-I'm n-not allowed to s-s-say why I'm f-following y-you."

K just tisked as he waved a finger on his free hand. "You were doing so well up until that la-" he said, being interrupted by heels clicking down the alley. When he turned to look out of the corner of his eye at the interruptor.

"My, my. He's a strong one," said the new person, a woman with brunette hair and piercing gold eyes, wearing a red dress with intricate designs on one side. K tilted his head to one side slightly, thinking that he knew that voice from somewhere before subtly shaking his head and tightening his grip on the throat of the green haired girl, Em, ever so slightly.

"Move any closer, and she dies," K warned. "If you are as smart as you are lovely to look at, you would leave us and not come back."

 **Cinder P.O.V.**

I fold my arms across my chest as I stare at the blonde boy clad in armor standing not five feet from me, holding Emerald against a wall by her throat. "You know, that wouldn't be a smart choice on your end. Now, either release my _friend_ ," I say, straining with the word friend, as I hold out a hand engulfed in flames, "or I will have to burn off that pretty little face of yours."

The boy just laughed at me. "You think your little tricks can scare me? I have been through worse than what you could possibly do to me. Go ahead, I'll give you two free shots," he said, turning his body to face me fully.

When I saw his face, I had to stop my eyes from widening. _'Does he recognize me?'_ I think as I shrug and launch a fireball right at his face, followed by one to his crotch. They both hit him, dead on, but he doesn't even falter, _'Just like I taught him. Good.'_

Suddenly, he drops Emerald and brushes his armor off. "Well, that second target was unexpected. But I must say, I admire your loyalty to your friend here," he says as he starts to shoulder past me. _"Or should I say, your lackey, F?"_ he whispers before I can turn my head.

' _So he does. That's good.'_ "Emerald, get up. It appears you had the wrong blonde," I say, suppressing a shiver from K's tone in his whisper.

"I-I'm sorry, Cinder. I don't understand how I could lose Neo and those oth-"

"Enough with excuses!" I snap, interrupting her. "It's getting late. Go do your own thing with Mercury." When she looked at me with shock, I replied, "You two aren't really being that subtle about it. Roman is just an ignorant buffoon. Now go. I will contact you when you are needed."

She tries to say something once I finish, but just sighs and walks back towards the warehouse. When she's out of sight, I pull out my private scroll, almost dark as night, and swipe through the pictures of a certain blonde-haired boy. Sighing, I put it away and wander around Vale, torching the few thugs who try and ambush me.

 **Yang's P.O.V.**  
~Ten minutes later~

"-ere are you, Vomit Boy? Weiss is worried about you!" I yell out, smiling as the heiress lets out an indignant "I am not!" before everyone laughs, except for Ren and Weiss.

Sis and I had split from the group when we picked up Neo, and had just met up with everyone a few minutes ago and are now moving in one group together, with Ren and Nora on either side. I call out again, but still get the same response.

"Hey, Jaune! Where were you?!" Nora suddenly shouts as she runs off down a nearby alley, full speed. Everyone crams together in the street, gaining us a quick glimpse of that unmistakable mess of blonde hair, before quickly following Nora. Ruby, of course, beat Nora and all I heard was a loud thud as she collided with him and they toppled to the ground.

"You okay, Jaune?" I hear Nora ask. I don't hear a reply, but I do hear Nora laugh as she pulls Ruby off of him. "Let's get you back to Beacon, clumsy. Who even did this to you?"

When Nora finally moves so everyone can see Jaune, he is just standing there, no scratches, no scars, just a little disheveled and tired looking. Shrugging, Jaune shook his head as he shakily replied, "I-I couldn't see wh-who did this to me. Wh-whoever did put a b-bag over my head…"

I look around the end of the alleyway and realize it is barren. "Hey, Jaune? Where's the locker that you were stuffed in?" I ask, curious as to where he landed and how he got here.

"I-it's a long ways o-over there," Jaune said, waving off the way we came. "I-I didn't know wh-which way was t-towards Beacon, so I j-just wandered a-around."

' _Weird… How could he not see the Giant Tower?'_ I thought, not wanting to say anything as he probably had a reason. I watched as Weiss seemed to shuffle forward and stand next to Pyrrha. _'Now that is something I'd love to see,'_ I thought, a smirk starting to form, along with a plan. When I looked around, I saw Neo wasn't anywhere in sight. I turned to step out of the alley, and I saw a flash of green as someone ran across the entrance.

"Hey, guys, I need to go check something," I yell over my shoulder. "Meet you all, and Vomit Boy, back at Beacon."

With that said, I raced out of the alley, following the direction of the green haired person who I saw when we first met up with Neo.

 **Neo's P.O.V.**

' _How the hell did she find us?'_ I ask myself. _'I thought I sent her the other fucking direction!'_ Somehow, Emerald had got through my illusion and found us again. Now, I was running, trying to find somewhere, anywhere, that can safely hide me from Emerald. As I look around, I see a flash of red ahead of me. When I focused, I quickly turned down an alleyway to avoid Cinder… Only to run into her…

"Well, if this isn't a pleasant surprise," she said. "Seems like Emerald did what she was supposed to. Guess she is good for something after all."

As soon as Cinder said this, Emerald stepped around the corner, blocking off my retreat, smirking.

I type into my scroll, trying to maintain my ruse of muteness with them, "Why did you have Em follow me all day? If you wanted to talk with me, you could've just asked nicely." As I sent it to both of them, I tried to hide anything that might give away my past.

"She followed you of her own will," Cinder said, placing a hand on her hip. "Apparently, you've been hanging around with a blonde bimbo, who you seem to be awfully familiar with, and a girl who looks like the person Roman described a couple weeks ago. Mind sharing how someone got so close to you?"

"I don't know who or what you're talking about. If anything, I used my semblance to make it seem like I was with random people when I noticed I was being followed," I retorted, scrunching up my face at Emerald when I saw Cinder looking at her scroll. In response, Emerald flipped me off using her semblance so Cinder couldn't see it.

"If that is true," Cinder said, "how did they move and have detailed features?"

' _Shit. I forgot my semblance can't mimic movement. How am I going t- That's it!'_ "I figured you would see past that. You can't say I didn't try to fool you. What I really did was hide myself from them, trying to find who they are and what they were doing. Turns out they are students at Beacon, even the red-clad girl," I sent, shrugging as Cinder began to read. "When I first noticed Em, I let my illusion down for a few seconds, long enough for her to see me, but not for the girls or anyone else."

It took Cinder longer to read through these, probably trying to find a flaw in my fake explanation. When she finally looked up, she was staring at Emerald.

"Seems like you were worried about nothing. Let's go," she said. Then she looked at me and said, "This doesn't mean you're off the hook. The reconnaissance mission was not approved. From now on, you tell me where you are every hour, and where you are heading after that. Got it?"

That was less of a question, and more of a command, but I smiled cheekily and nodded enthusiastically. As I watched them walk around the far corner of the alley, I hear someone huffing near the street behind me. Turning, I see Yang, bent over, hands on her knees, head down.

 **Yang's P.O.V.-third person**  
~a few minutes ago~

' _Geez… How far can they run in such short time?'_ Yang thought as she ran through the streets, looking for any sign of Neo of that green haired chick. Stopping in the middle of an extremely crowded street, Yang tried to see above the heads of the crowd, but couldn't see very far.

"NEO? WHERE ARE YOU?!" she yelled, causing a few people around her to scatter from the intensity of her voice.

After not getting a response, the young blonde sighed and continued her running, occasionally stopping and shouting. Eventually, Yang heard some people talking in an alley one block ahead of her, and she called out once again, sprinting for the entrance.

' _Honestly… what is up with everyone and being around alleys?'_ Yang asked herself as she reached the entrance and keeled over, out of breath. After a few seconds, she stood back up and shot Neo a bright smile.

"Neo, why'd yo- mmph?!"

Neo had put a hand up to Yang's mouth, silencing her as she held a finger up to her own lips. Shaking her head, Neo led Yang back into the crowded street and away from the alley. Once there was a considerable distance in between, Neo sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Yang asked, irises ringed with red.

"That was me keeping both of us safe. Look, when you left Vale, I was all alone. Then I found someone who promised to look after me, but I had to do something to prove I was wor- NO! It was nothing like that, Yang," Neo said, interrupting herself when Yang's eyes turned fully red. When Yang calmed down a bit, Neo continued. "He had me do small stuff. Steal a few Lien here, a few pieces of food there. I know, I shouldn't have done that, but no one would look after me once you left."

"BULLSHIT!" Yang yelled. "You know Dad would've gladly looked after ya, Neo. All you had to do was ask."

Neo just looked down at the ground, nudging some dirt on the sidewalk, and sheepishly replied, "Yeah… Your dad and I didn't really get along without you. Actually, it was more awkward than hostile, and you know how I feel about talking without you with me…" All Neo got in response was a sigh from Yang. Taking this as an opportunity to explain, she continued. "That person who followed us, she works with my boss, but not for him. I honestly can't say anything else, but I promise I will keep in contact. But I have to go now."

With that, Neo gave Yang a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Yang just stared after her, mind a blank before her scroll rang. When she looked at it, a message from an unknown number appeared, Yang only reading ";P" before putting it back in her pocket, a small, almost sad smile on her face.

 **Unknown P.O.V.**  
~Later that evening~ -a cafe near the docks-

' _Damn. I could've sworn she came here every ni-'_ "Who the hell are you?" a female voice asked, interrupting my train of thought. In response, I put my hands up innocently. As I make to turn around, the same voice said, "Don't move!"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez, I just wanted to see the owner of such a lovely voice," I respond, feeling the barrel of a gun on my back. "You know, if you wanted to see the gun show, you could've just asked." At this, I started flexing my arms, trying to distract whoever is behind me.

"I said, who the hell are you?!" she said, shoving me forward with her gun. _'Okay, so whoever she is, she doesn't seem to like me, or my guns… what the fuck?!'_

Finally, I manage to get a hold of her leg with my tail, and I pull her off balance, turning as I did so. Guess that was a bad decision on my part, as a sword suddenly slashed toward my oh-so-beautiful face. Quickly, I lean back, away from the arc of the blade, pulling out my own weapon from beneath my shirt. As my bō staff formed, I saw the person who had snuck up on me. Turns out, it was the girl I had been waiting for.

"First off, you probably shouldn't have underestimated me. Secondly, I'm more interested as to who you are, Kitten, and why you frequent that disgusting cafe," I reply. When I received a glare from her, I rolled my eyes and sat down. "But, to answer your question, the name's Sun."

With this, I shoot her my best smile, which seems to soften her glare for just a smidge. Suddenly, she is no longer standing in front of me, and I feel my staff get ripped away from my hands, clattering away on the rooftop.

"You don't need to know who I am, or why I come here," the chick said. "Just you knowing I frequent this place doesn't help in keeping me from killing you. Now, I want you to answer honestly, and I will know if you don't." At this, I slowly nodded, not wanting to have that sword pierce my neck. "Who fucking sent you to watch me?"

I had to stifle a laugh at this. _'She seriously thinks someone sent me? ME, of all people out there?'_ "You seriously think someone sent me? If so, whoever would've sent me has really low standards as to who they hire. However, by the way you are acting, I would say someone would be searching for a deserter. Am I right?"

"What the-? How wou-? GAH!"

That's all I hear behind me, with the blade no longer threatening my life. As I turn around, I see the chick pacing, swinging her arms (and the sword) around as if talking to herself. I decide not to intervene, just in case I get slashed and ruin my looks. Instead, I wait for her to calm down and put her sword away before calmly talking to her.

~a few minutes later~ -across the street-

"So, Blake, why do you visit this cafe?" I ask, holding a cup with my tail as the cat faunus across from me sips her tea.

"Well, I like it because no one ever comes here, which helps me gather my thoughts, somewhat," Blake replied, setting her empty cup down on the table.

In the last couple of minutes, Blake had grilled me about everything I knew, and in turn, she allowed me to ask the same questions of her. It turns out my impromptu nickname for her was actually spot on. I also learned she is a former member of the White Fang. What I didn't expect is that one of her friends is also a former member, but she wouldn't say who.

"Well, I think, personally, that if I, some random person, can find you, then what makes you think the White Fang haven't already? I mean, you've been coming here since before the school year started. You might want to change up where you go," I said, trying my best to help her out.

Blake just sighed in response before saying, "I know. Thing is, though, if they already have found me, I would probably have been captured and taken to the local leader. Seeing as I'm here now, it must mean they aren't even looking."

 **Flynn's P.O.V.-first person**  
White Fang headquarters~

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Adam shouted, slamming his fist onto the map covered table in frustration. "Flynn! I thought you said they knew where she was?"

I try not to stagger back as his anger hit me. "They did know, sir. It's just, they lost her in the crowds this afternoon and couldn't find her after that. She was with a group of six others, all about seventeen or eighteen. One of 'em looked like that person from the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box."

At this, Adam threw all the maps off the table and stormed over to me. "I don't give a shit about who she was with, Lieutenant! All I want to know is where she is. But I guess that's too much to ask for, as NO ONE CAN KEEP A BEAD ON HER LOCATION!" With that said, he just went over to his foot locker he keeps in the corner of the room and pulled out Wilt and Blush. Walking to the only door in and out of the room, he said, "Don't bother me unless you can KEEP TRACK of where Ruby is, unless you want to feel my babies rip into your flesh. Understood, Flynn?"

I nod stiffly, watching as Adam disappeared through the door. "Understood, boss," I say, as his footsteps fade into the distance.

* * *

 _ **A/N Okay, so I got that out of the way. Yes, I made Sun a bit more cocky than his show equivalent, but that's always how I pictured him... and he may or may not be from Shade. (You have to wait to find out. Hell, even I have to wait, as I really don't plan the chapters out. :P) Anyways, don't be expecting new chapters for a while. College is about to start up, and this will be my first year as a full-time college student.**_


	12. The Reunion of Hearts

_**A/N Hello~ beautiful readers! I'm back with chapter 12! I just want to say that I am surprised by all the follows and favorites I have gotten. It really warms my heart when I get one of those notifications in my inbox. Anyways, Here's chapter 12.  
P.S. I am sorry in advance if some parts seem rushed. Had massive writer's block that would only go away for short periods of time, and rarely on that occasion.**_

 **Chapter 12** **  
The Reunion of Hearts**

* * *

 **Ruby's P.O.V.  
** ~Two days later~ -a deserted neighborhood near the outskirts of Vale-

' _What the hell am I doing here?'_ was the first thing that popped into my mind. The first thing I noticed when we got back to Beacon after a day of clearing Grimm in the forest was a note shoved roughly under the window, nothing other than a red rose crudely drawn on it. Yang was wanting to be nosey, since she managed to see it before I could hide it and showed it to the other two. Once I managed to convince Yang that it was none of her business, and that I was sure it was for me, all but Blake left me alone long enough to read it. Inside the note, there was an address and a time, along with the words  "Come alone". It wasn't signed with a name, but the bottom left-hand corner had a lily drawn, way better than the rose on the outside of the note. I had looked over at Blake as we both saw it, and she agreed to help me sneak out. When everyone was finally asleep, I managed to sneak out the window without waking everyone up, aside from Blake, who was sitting up in her bed, reading that nameless book again. As I made my way through the streets, I was completely lost. After what felt like half the night, I finally found the house that was listed, getting thoroughly lost in the winding streets.

Now, here I am, making my way up to the front door of the collapsed housing complex, without my Sweetheart to comfort me. When I get within arm's reach of the doorway, I realize that it is bricked up so tightly that even Yang couldn't break it down. Sighing, I make my way slowly around the building, trying to find anything that looks small enough for me to fit through or weak enough for me to break through… preferably the former of the two, though. By the time I was almost in the street again, I saw a boarded up window that was missing a few slats at the bottom. Silently running up, I peer through and see the missing boards lying a few feet inside, completely intact. _'Okay, so either whoever wants me is living here, or they got here a few minutes before I did…'_ I try to shrug off the unease that settled in my gut as I slowly climbed through the window into the dark complex.

As I look around in the dimly lit room, I can see piles of disused and dismantled furniture all over the room. While I'm taking this in, I hear some footsteps above me that sound like whoever they belong to is trying to be quiet. Shaking my head, I walk over to the nearest pile of furniture and silently snap a leg off of a couch that is falling apart at the seams. Making my way to the door, I try to not scrape my boots on the wooden floor. Apparently, I wasn't quiet enough, as the noises above me stop when I am about to exit the room. Holding my breath, I strain to hear anything else before slowly making my way over to the stairwell, which would provide no opportunities to hide once I start climbing them.

Mentally punching myself, I let out my breath shakily as I creep closer to possibly being exposed to whoever wants me here. Before I stepped up onto the first step, I mentally punch myself again as I finally think to use my semblance to not be seen. I take a deep breath and quickly rush up the stairs in a blur. When I reach the top of this flight, I hear a sharp gasp from whoever is here, but I don't have a chance to see who it is before I dart into a room at the end of the short hall. _'Who the hell was that?!'_ I ask myself. _'They seem surprised that I actually showed up. Guess they thought I would ignore a mysterio-'_

"Ruby?" a familiar voice asks, interrupting my thoughts.

" _No… I-It can't be…"_ I whisper to myself, not believing what I am hearing.

"Ruby? You actually came?" that same voice asks, followed by what sounds like a relieved sigh. "I didn't think you would, I thought you were de- **OOOOMPH**!"

I interrupt the voice by rushing out and hugging him at full speed, sending us both crashing to the floor with my momentum. Chuckling, a hand lifts my head to stare into familiar brown eyes that I haven't seen in… I don't honestly know how long.

"I see you missed me, Rubes," Adam says, trying to suppress his laughter… and failing. "And you don't seem to have changed a bit. But I have to say, I was surprised to hear that you're attending Beacon, of all places, and sharing a dorm with a _Schnee_ no less." Now he's glaring at me playfully, but with the full effect of his status.

"W-w-well… Until recently… I didn't really remember anything about you… or Blake… or even those whole ten years…" I mumble, just loud enough for him to hear. "Then something started a chain reaction, and now I remember everything… and I wish I didn't…"

Now he sits up, causing me to lean against his muscular chest as he starts to gently stroke my hair. As the time slowly passes, I tell Adam everything I've been up to from when I woke up in the forest all those years ago. When I get to the night I dreamt about the train, I pull a shard out of a pouch at the back of my belt, a Fragment of what I had forgotten. It had constantly slipped my mind that I picked this up the day I came to, and I guess that having it with me everyday had subconsciously spurred me on in my pursuit to find answers. Now that I had them, I was just about to toss it when Adam gently picked it up and set it on the ground beside him. I watched, curious, as he pulled a knapsack across the floor towards us, opened it, and lifted out a plastic container that rattled when he set it down. As soon as he opened it, I gasped silently, as inside was the rest of my shattered mask.

"I… looked all around the forest for these, but was just one short. Guess now I know where it went," he said, chuckling as he placed my shard with the rest, and hands me the container. I try to protest, but he just silences me with a small peck on the lips. When he pulled back, I could see the smirk in his eyes before he glanced at something out of my sight. "Shit. You have to go back. Now! It's almost six o'clock, and I doubt you want that _Schnee_ to interrogate you," he says.

I swear as I mentally kick myself for losing track of time, before asking him, "When will we be able to meet again? You still haven't told me what you've been up to, or how you found me."

Adam just shakes his head as he puts his mask on. "You'll know when we can meet again," he says, following that up with a kiss to my forehead. "But for now, you might want to hurry back to Beacon. The sun is about to come up."

With that, we left the complex together and went our separate ways. As soon as I lost sight of him, I engaged my semblance and barely made it back to the dorms. By the time I was in the room, I closed the window and silently walked over to my bed, climbed up, and then jumped down like always, waking up Blake as per usual. And like always, Blake just rolls out of bed, landing on her hands and feet, and stands up, making her way to the in-dorm bathroom to change. I quickly grab my uniform for the day, along with my small cloak, and change before Weiss and Yang wake up.

 **Third-person P.O.V. - Adam  
** ~three weeks later~ -White Fang headquarters-

Adam and Ruby had been meeting up once a week since they reconnected, but Adam felt something was off with Ruby. Sure, he had some new recruits in the school, but even they couldn't keep an eye on Ruby every minute of everyday. Eventually, Adam had to resort to using the more senior members inside Beacon to keep track of her, despite the risk of them being recognized. As he paced in his makeshift war room, Flynn stuck his head in through the tent flap.

"Sir, the latest update," he said, handing Adam an envelope bearing the logo of the group, and ducking back out of the tent in case the news isn't what Adam wants.

As soon as the Lieutenant's head is gone, Adam almost tears the envelope open, barely restraining himself from doing so. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Adam slowly lifts the flap and pulls out the folded up paper, setting it on the table in the middle of the tent as he took a seat. After a few more breaths, he slowly unfolds the paper, and reads everything that the senior member has to say.

"Sir, unlike many of the others, neither she nor her teammate, Blake, seem to suspect me as White Fang. We both know the likely reason, but that's not what I have. It seems the Schnee girl has been pushing to find out Ruby's hidden nature. I'm not sure how long Ruby can remain hidden while _she_ is there with her, every day. It appears to me that we need to act soon, to avoid losing a valued and powerful member. Just say the word, and everything will be ready. -S"

Sighing, Adam thought about the possible consequences of every possible thing that could go wrong. On one side, Ruby and Blake would side against him and everything would be for naught. On another, Ruby would side with him while Blake stayed on the opposite side, and Ruby would be unhappy for a long time. Sitting down on the cot that accompanied the tent, Adam laid his head in his hands, trying to find the words he would eventually have to tell Ruby. The words he's been holding back these past few weeks from her incessant prodding.

"FUCK!" Adam yelled to no one in particular, causing Flynn to come rushing in.

"Sir? Is everyth-" "GET THE FUCK OUT, FLYNN!" Adam interrupted. At this, the Lieutenant just bowed his head silently and backed out of the room, not wanting to face Adam's rage. Taking a few deep breaths, Adam got back up and started pacing around the table.

"What the fucking hell am I going to tell her?" Adam asks himself out loud. "That we plan on raiding Beacon with the help of some students loyal to the cause? That might be just the thing to push her away… but I don't want that…" He continues on like this into the night and the next day, finally writing everything down on paper so it's all coherent.

"R, I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what happens. I am very sorry that we can't meet this week, but I want to ask a favor of you, which you might be inclined to tell your close friends. That is fine with me, but I don't want that Schnee bitch to know, and you probably won't either, since it reveals your true self to her, which I know you don't want to happen. I want you to take the pieces of your old mask, and make a brand new one, one that will match who you are as of today. I know you are capable of it, and I do have reasons for asking this. If you do remake your mask, I ask that you wear it next time we meet up. All will be explained, so don't worry, and don't visit the complex unless you know I am there. I don't want you to risk letting anyone know about our reunion. I will see you next week, that is a promise, and you know how I am with promises to you. -Your beloved friend"

Once Adam finished, he folded it up securely to where only he and Ruby could open it without tearing it completely. After allowing himself a small smile, Adam called Flynn in and handed him the letter without saying a word. Taking one look at Adam's face, the Lieutenant just nodded and backed out of the room, passing the letter off to the recruit who has been delivering all of the letters to Ruby these past few weeks, and then walked off into the forest to talk with the other senior members.

 **Weiss' P.O.V.**

' _What has been up with Ruby lately? She isn't normally_ this _cheery,'_ I think as I watch my partner, once again, staring off into space during Professor Goodwitch's combat class, with a grin that is a little off-putting. _'I mean, sure, she normally is cheery, but this is more than I'm used to seeing her. Even Yang doesn't know what's gotten into her sister.'_ I glance to my right towards Yang and make subtle motions towards our leader, to which the blonde just shrugs and resumes to bugging her own partner. Sighing, I return my focus back to the arena, where Glynda is telling us about the rules and guidelines for the upcoming Vytal tournament.

~After classes~

"Hey, Yang," I say, catching the blonde's attention. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Ice Queen," she replied with a smirk, knowing how much I _loathe_ that nickname.

"Do _NOT_ call me Ice Queen!" I half yell at Yang. I regain my composure in a few seconds, and continue. "Have you noticed anything… off... about Ruby lately?"

This made Yang pause for a few seconds. "Y'know, now that you mention it, she has been zoning out more often than usual. Hell, she's zoning out more often than me, and that's saying something."

I nod at this, since she just confirmed what I already thought. _'Something is distracting Ruby from her schoolwork. As her partner, it is only reasonable that I find out what it is.'_ As Yang and I walk back to the dorm, we are joined by Blake. Yang asks her the same thing that I asked only minutes beforehand, but Blake just shrugs. _'Wait, did she almost just smile?'_ I ask myself after seeing the corner of Blake's mouth twitch upward slightly. When I try to ignore it, this feeling that she knows something keeps coming back, and by the time we get back to our dorm room, it's gnawing at me with the ferocity of a Beowolf. Before I can find the words to ask her, Blake went to her bed and pulled out her book. _'Eugh. I will never understand how she likes that book,'_ I think to myself before sitting at the lone desk and start working on today's homework from Doctor Oobleck, that brief smile still bugging my thoughts.

 **K's P.O.V.**  
~one week later~ -an abandoned building near the edge of Vale-

' _Hmm… So this is where she's been going? Have to say, I expected more than this piece of shit,'_ I thought as I watched my target enter the building from a few rooftops away. _'F might want to know about this.'_ " _F, she is entering an abandoned building near the edge of Vale. It seems like this is somewhere she has been frequenting at night. I'll send you coordinates later, once I figure out_ why _she comes here."_ After placing my black and red covered scroll in my sleeve pocket, I got comfortable as the waiting game began.

~a few hours later~

"...WOAH!" I shout as I get kicked off the roof I had been sitting on. _'How the hell did they get the dro-... Shit… I must've dozed off. Fucking damn it!'_

"K, you really are slipping if you fell asleep while on the job," I hear someone chuckle from above me.

Groaning, I place my arms underneath me as I push myself up and slide into a squatting position. "F, did you really need to fucking kick me in the ribs with those heels of yours?" I ask, side still throbbing from the kick, and everything else throbbing from the fall.

F chuckled some more before she responded, "How else would I have woke you up? I don't know how your ' _partner'_ wakes you up, but I must meet whoever it is and learn it, because I only know this way."

Finally able to endure the sudden pain, I manage to stand up and face the woman on the roof. This time, F is in one of those uniforms from Haven, although it's a bit too small for her. "You know, you really should rethink this plan, F. I doubt you'll fool anyone like that," I remark, a small amount of my flirtiness getting through the persona I had established so well. That almost got a smile from F, as I saw the corners of her mouth twitch upward slightly.

"Shut it, you. I know you barely got in, yourself. Plus, those pictures you sent as a way to map everything out had a few students wearing uniforms that barely held together. And don't tell me I'm mistaken, because I've seen that blonde friend of yours."

I pause for a moment after hearing this, as she _was_ right. I shrug before going on to say, "Fair enough. But still, you look a bit too- HEY! WATCH THE HAIR!" _'Fucking hell! I forgot how fast she can fire those arrows of hers.'_

F was holding her bow and had two more arrows knocked, aiming right at my head. "Go ahead, K. Finish that sentence. I _DARE_ you," she threatened. _'Geez. When she wants to be feared, she makes sure to provide reason.'_

"Alright, alright! I give! I would rather have the operation fail later than to die now," I say as I raise my hands in the air semi-jokingly. "So… Back to the topic at hand, how long ago did you get here?" I ask as I glance at the semi-shattered moon, which was almost to the horizon.

F lowered her bow as she jumped down to the street. "How long ago did you wake up?" she replied, causing me to curse under my breath.

"So you didn't see anything from that building over there?" At this, I point a thumb over my shoulder towards the building that my target went in. F just shook her head. "FUUUUCK!" I yell as I punch a nearby building, shattering a small section of the wall. As my aura repaired the skinned flesh on my knuckles, I gather what little of my stuff had fallen off of the roof with me before turning to run back to my own dorm.

"And where are you off to, now?" F asked as she watched me walking to the end of the road.

"I have to get back before my cover is blown. We don't want that, do we?" F just laughed at this as I rounded the corner and sprinted back the way I had taken to get to the building.

 **Unknown P.O.V. - First Person  
** ~Breakfast the next morning~ -Beacon cafeteria-

"-ve you heard about the field trip we'll be taking today?!" Nora asked for the hundredth time. Everyone groaned collectively, except for a certain blonde who seemed to be a little out of it.

"Yes, Nora. We've heard about it. From Professor Peach, from Professor Goodwitch, and from you. Can we please drop it now, preferably to try and cheer up our leader?" Ren asked, trying to direct Nora's attention to the half-asleep Jaune across from her, who was just waving his hand slowly while trying to eat his cereal with a fork.

"I'm fine guys, really," Jaune said. "Just… had a rough night is all. Happens all the time to me."

"Jaune," I say, laying a hand on his shoulder, "if it's Cardin, just say the word, and we _will_ break his legs."

"AND MAYBE AN ARM OR TWO!" Nora chimes in.

"Guys! Seriously, it's nothing. I've had a lot of rough nights before I came here," the blonde said, trying to comfort us. Before we could continue the conversation, said jerk walked by and purposely bumped into Jaune, making him faceplant into his bowl as they just continued walking, laughing as they sat down a few tables away.

"Y'know," Nora said, "I could easily take hi-" "NORA!" Ren interrupted, shocking me and Jaune while only causing Nora to pout as she sat down.

"Holy crap, Ren. I've never heard you raise your voice even the tiniest bit at anyone," Jaune said, beating me to the punch.

"I prefer not to raise my voice," Ren said, passing yet another plate of pancakes in front of his partner. "Only time I have no choice is when something like that happens." At this, he turns to Nora, who isn't even touching her pancakes. "Nora, we've told you how many times that we know you can take on all the students here, and even a few of the professors?" he asked, still facing Nora, who just shrugged. Sighing, Ren just got up, gently pulling Nora with him, and walked away, saying over his shoulder, "I'm going to take Nora back to the dorm so she can relax a bit. Don't wait up."

Waving acknowledgment, I then turn to Jaune and start to ask something when team RWBY sits down, with Ruby and Blake taking up the recently vacated seats, Yang taking the seat to Jaune's right, and Weiss taking the seat to my left. We exchange hello's and talk idly while Jaune just sits and pushes his food around. I sense something is causing tension in the other team, but don't want to ask since they haven't offered up anything. So as I finish eating my own breakfast and go to stand up, I feel something lightly brush my hand, but when I go to look, there was nothing different. _'Weird. Maybe it's the wind from the air ducts?'_ Yet as I look up at the ceiling, I see no vents that could be the cause of it. _'That's very odd.'_ As I leave the rest of the group at the table, I try to think of all the possibilities for what had happened, but nothing sticks out.

 **Weiss P.O.V. - third person  
** ~a few minutes earlier~ -Team RWBY dorm room-

"-ere you doing to cause you to be sneaking through the freaking window?!" Weiss yelled, catching their leader coming through the window, after everyone else was awake. During all this, she noticed Ruby's hair moving occasionally, even though she had Yang close the window as she interrogated the young brunette. Moving quickly, quicker than anyone expected, Weiss had tackled Ruby and ran a hand through her hair. Almost as soon as her hand had touched the top of her leader's head, Weiss jerked her hand back as if she had been pricked by a sharp object. Her face, however, had a look of both disgust and horror plastered on it as she backed away from the brunette, who was still leaning back in shock after being tackled. Yang was slack jawed for a moment as her mind tried to register all that had happened. Blake was just out of Weiss' eyesight, leaving whatever was written on her face visible to only Ruby and Yang. Finally, everyone reacted at the same time. Ruby rushed to Blake with her semblance, Yang clenched her fists as she stormed over to Weiss, Blake tried to comfort Ruby, and Weiss started to yell at Ruby before getting punched by Yang.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU TACKLE MY SISTER!" the blonde yelled. Weiss, however, couldn't respond at that moment, since she was still in the process of recovering from the unseen fist. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, _PRINCESS_ , BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TACKLE RUBY!"

Finally, Weiss regained what little composure she could, and yelled right back at Yang. "IF I HAD KNOWN BEFOREHAND THAT SHE WAS A _FAUNUS_ , OF ALL THINGS, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO TACKLE HER!" At this, Weiss stood up and pushed Yang away, turning to Ruby and Blake. "AND YOU," Weiss continued, directed towards the brunette. "WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT? AND DON'T SAY YOU WERE WALKING AROUND! I BET YOU WERE COLLUDING WITH THOSE TERRORI-"

"THEY'RE NOT ALL TERRORISTS!"

Ruby's interruption took everyone by surprise. Yang and Weiss both took a few steps back, shocked again, as Ruby stepped out of Blake's grasp. Blake slowly walked over to her partner, her face giving away nothing, and gently moved her over their set of bunk beds, trying to keep her calm as Weiss slowly regained her composure and searched for the words she wants to say. Finally, as the white haired girl finally found something to say, Blake cut her off before she could speak.

"Save it, Weiss. Right now, unless you want to wait through Professor Port's class on an empty stomach, we need to head to breakfast. Whatever you have to say, say it later," she said. To be as clear as she could, Blake added, " _AFTER_ classes are done for the day," before motioning for their leader to quickly get changed as she headed out the door.

"Hmph," Weiss huffed, following the dark haired girl out, leaving Yang and Ruby in the dorm room.

 **Yang's P.O.V.**

' _What the hell did she mean by that?! She couldn't have… She wouldn't have…'_ My mind races with thousands of thoughts and possible scenarios, but all of them are so farfetched that even Ruby, with her immense imagination, would have a hard time believing them. Yet, her words struck hard, as if they had conviction and belief behind them. ' _"They're not all terrorists!"'_ That one sentence keeps playing on repeat in my mind until she steps out of the bathroom in her school uniform. Sighing, I get up and walk out of the dorm with her, a million questions buzzing in my head, but the vibe Ruby was giving off said she didn't want to talk about what just happened minutes ago. When we reach the cafeteria, we are greeted by Ren and a bummed out Nora talking with Weiss and Blake just inside the hallway. When Weiss saw us approach, she quickly ended the conversation and almost marched into the cafeteria. Sighing, I get closer to the now trio in front of the cafeteria doors.

"Hey, Ren! Hey, Nora!" I greet as cheerfully as I can, waving as I do so. "What's up? Don't tell me the pancake warrior lost her appetite," I joke.

"Nora just needs to go relax a bit," Ren said, not explaining further. "Seems like you guys have some trouble of your own, anyways. I don't want to intrude, so we'll just be on our way." With that, Ren began guiding Nora towards the dorm rooms, leaving Ruby, Blake, and I alone in the hall. Without a word, we walk through the doors and see that the breakfast line is long, but going down fast. Glancing at Ruby, I nudge her arm and run off towards the end of the line, where Weiss was standing, impatient as always. About halfway there, I feel a small breeze on my hair, meaning Ruby was about to pass me, so I speed up. By the time we reach Weiss, she's just about got her tray of food. If she heard me gasping for air, she didn't show any signs. ' _Man, I really needed that sprint. Kinda cleared my mind. I don't eve- "They're not all terrorists!"_ '

I flinch at the unwelcome thought, and Ruby looked over at me. As I look into her eyes, for once, I can't tell what she's thinking or feeling, and this causes my spine to shiver. Trying and failing to push that to the side, I see Blake out of the corner of my eye as Ruby and I follow the Snow Queen through the line, grab our breakfasts, and head over to the table we usually share with all of team JNPR, with only Jaune and Pyrrha sitting there now. We each sit down around the duo and Pyr attempts to strike up some conversation with us. When she got up to leave, I notice her stall for a bit, looking up at the ceiling for something. I look down at her hand and see a delicate looking hand swiftly move away. ' _Oh, I'm so going to get those two together,'_ I think as I start formulating plans. Before I can plan anything further, however, Pyrrha walks away, and I have to go back to eating my toast and eggs before Weiss suspects that I know. Almost as soon as Pyrrha is out of the cafeteria, Jaune gets up and leaves too, leaving the four of us alone. I can see Weiss fuming at having to wait until after classes. ' _Huh. Guess she's more patient than I tho-'_

"What the hell were you implying back in the dorm?!" Weiss whispered across the table, slamming an open palm down next to her tray of food. Ruby jumped, but continued to look down at her own food as she ate, albeit slightly quicker. Blake glared daggers at Weiss for being impatient while I just watched my little sis, worry and confusion in my mind. "Well? Are you gonna answer me or not, you dirty litt- ACK!" I couldn't bear to hear another word out of Weiss' mouth, so I grabbed the back of what little there was for a collar on that tiny dress of hers and yanked her backwards enough to force her to sit down.

"Not another word from you to my sister until _after class_ , Ice Queen, or else you will answer to me. Get it?" I threatened, leaning over towards the delicate looking girl.

"But I-"

"I know you want answers," I interrupt Weiss as I try to reason with her, "and trust me, I want them too. But you'll just have to wait like I am if you want to get them because, in case you haven't noticed, you're sudden little outburst only made Ruby even more clammed up."

Weiss sighed as she folded her arms, looking none too happy from my perspective. I sigh and finish up my bacon and eggs as Ruby does the same for her milk and cereal. Blake and Weiss just stare at each other as Ruby and I get up and put our trays away. On the way back, I notice Ruby put her hood up and let her ears relax, although someone would only notice if they were paying attention. Almost as soon as we reached Blake, as Weiss had apparently left, we were approached by the rabbit faunus that Cardin was picking on a few weeks ago.

"Hey, Ruby?" she said. "Do you mind helping me out with something real quick? I would ask my partner, but she would blow it out of proportion… sorta like your friend here almost did earlier when protecting you from that white haired girl…"

I raise an eyebrow at this. "Uhh, excuse me, but I'm her sister, not her friend. And I wasn't about to blow that out of proportion, thank you very much," I replied, crossing my arms. I was about to continue when Ruby held up a hand to stop me.

"Alright, Velvet. I'll help you. I mean, I really need something to distract myself right now, and I think this might help," she told Velvet before following her. I shake my head as I make my way back to Blake and sit down.

"Where's Ruby going?" Blake asked, nodding behind me towards the cafeteria doors where the duo was just leaving.

"She's gone to help Velvet with something," I say. Seeing Blake's slight look of confusion, I continue, "She's the chick that asshat Cardin was picking on a few weeks ago. He was pulling her ears a few tables behind you when we were pointing out to Jaune how Cardin was bullying him."

Blake nods in understanding before grabbing her bag and standing up. "You wanna come to the library with me, or do you want to just meet up in class?" she asked. I just waved her off as I leaned forward and rested my chin in my hands, daydreaming about a certain four foot seven girl. Just then, my scroll went off, dragging me out of my sweet memories and imagery. Looking down, I smile as I texted back. Soon, I was walking and texting at the same time, trying to keep up with the texting speed of the other person on my way to Professor Goodwitch's combat class.

 **Unknown P.O.V. - first person  
** ~Early that very same morning~ -second floor dorms-

As I get dressed for my last class before our mission, I hear a slight knocking on the window. Looking around to make sure no one was in the room, I quickly make my way over and open it up to see a small deer faunus clinging to the side of the building. I quickly usher her inside before closing the window again.

"I have another message for you," she said. "He says this one is urgent, so it couldn't wait."

I sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose. After a few seconds, I look up at the doe tailed girl, Faline Chartreuse, not really a member of the White Fang but more like a messenger, and hold out a hand for the letter, only to be met with a shake of her head.

"Well, what's the message then? My teammates won't be gone forever, you know," I say, slightly frustrated at A and his stubbornness.

"The message is 'Our friend is risking a lot. I've told her that if she is ever in trouble, she only needs to cover her head in the cafeteria and someone that can be trusted will come to get her out.'" She paused once finishing the message, before adding, "He also wanted me to say that he only told our friend this not even an hour ago," Faline relayed to me.

"He's not giving me much to work with," I mumble to myself. "Alright, Chartreuse. Thanks for delivering the message to me. You can head back now. Tell A that I don't have any new updates at this time," I instruct the younger girl as I open the window back up.

As I turn around, I hear talking out in the hallway, getting closer to the room with each second. I quickly and quietly rush Faline out of the window and onto the ledge, and only manage to look like I had just finished getting dressed as my teammates come into the room. I smiled and waved to them before I close the window, making sure the messenger was safely on her way. Now smiling genuinely, I head out to the cafeteria for breakfast, and brace myself for the inevitable that would come.

* * *

 _ **A/N Again, I just want to thank you all for being such wonderful people. I actually have received nothing from positive reviews from friends, family, and total strangers. This just used to be a way for me to vent my frustrations and let out stress, but now, it's something more than that. Now, it's a way for me to better myself as a writer, and try to help the FNDM be more tolerant of ships that conflict with what they prefer. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I actually had more planned for it, but decided to cut it short at eleven pages on Google Docs. See you all next time~!**_


	13. An Update

Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Sadly, I am not here with a new chapter, but an update. I have been hit with a major case of Writer's Block, and I think it is for the following reason: Everything that inspired me about RWBY in the first place, in Volumes 1, 2, and 3, has gone downhill in quality since Volume 4. I can't even force myself to watch past episode 8 of Volume 5, which is saying something coming from me. I can normally stay with a show, as long as it doesn't dramatically change anything that originally got me into it quickly, which is what RT has done with RWBY. I can say, though, that I do have chapter 13 in the works... I just can't find inspiration to continue working on it right now. I'm talking to friends to try and find a way around this block, if it is caused by what I listed above. In the meantime, I will be working on a fic for a different fandom, which will only be posted on my AO3 account (same username as on here). I hope that you guys can understand this, and please be patient as this story goes on a (hopefully) temporary hiatus. If you guys and gals who follow me here also follow on AO3, I will see you guys over there. For those who aren't following me over there yet, but want to check out my new fic, I will gladly welcome you guys over there.

Until next time,  
Nathaniel Zellos, The Shadow Hound


End file.
